Ni principes azules ni princesas rosas
by nachi.malfoy
Summary: ACTUALIZADO. Theo y Hermione se aman, de eso no hay duda, pero entremedio esta Malfoy... Por mucho que la ame, Theo tiene una verdad que le impide vivir una relacion a su lado. ¿Sera Malfoy el que le de lo que tanto ansia la castaña? Que quede claro, Malfoy no ama a Granger, solo la desea. Y Granger esta lejos de amarlo, solo le gusta su arrogancia.
1. Ni principes azules ni princesa rosas

**Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es una historia que tenia en el baúl. La empecé a escribir antes de _Say Something_ , pero no me había atrevido a publicarla en verdad jaja. Espero que les guste, y si no es así, volverá derrotada al baúl jaja!**

 **Por supuesto todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica J.K Rowling :)**

 **Es muy, pero muy M, están todos advertidos, entran bajo su propia responsabilidad, _lemon_ explicito okey? espero les guste! Ahora a disfrutar!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: ¡Que demonios!**_

 _"_ _Respira, respira_ ", se repetía una y otra vez, mientras las manos le sudaban y el estómago se le revolvía de nervios. No podía haber peor sensación que esa, sentía su rostro arder y unas ganas increíbles de desaparecer por al menos unos meses hasta que todo quedara olvidado. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba pensando seriamente en faltar a clases. A lo lejos, escuchaba las voces de Harry y Ron, por supuesto, hablando de Quidditch.

Entraron en el aula, y Hermione solo ignoro a todos a su alrededor, imaginando que solo había sillas y pupitres. Paso junto al grupo de Slytherin al final del aula, y un conjunto de sonoras risas la hizo tensarse instantáneamente. Volteo bruscamente buscando al dueño de todas sus pesadillas, pero lo que vio la hizo sonreírse… Blaise Zabini con el cabello largo y rosa se desternillaba de risa junto a sus compañeros.

Respiro profundo y se acercó a la primera fila, donde Harry y Ron ya estaban esperándola. Tomo asiento y saco todo lo que necesitaría: pergaminos, plumas y tinta. El aroma de los pergaminos ayudo a relajar su cuerpo y calmar todo el estrés que llevaba acumulando desde el fin de semana.

Cuando el profesor Binns ingreso al aula y dio inicio a la clase, el efecto fue inmediato, tal y cual fuera un somnífero. Harry y Ron hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse despiertos, el primero con mejores resultados que el segundo. A su alrededor la mayoría de los alumnos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados. Excepto ella, todos parecían perdidos en el mundo de los sueños. Ella, en cambio, se dedicaba a escribir todo a la máxima velocidad que su mano le permitía.

Ensimismada, escribiendo y escuchando al fantasma, de pronto sintió el peso de una penetrante mirada en ella. Automáticamente se tensó y puso su espalda recta sobre el asiento. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su cuerpo se comenzó a acalorar. " _Diablos Hermione, contrólate"_ , se reprendió mentalmente. De forma instintiva, volteo su rostro y se encontró con aquella mirada que la desnudaba descaradamente. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sintió indefensa. Se quedaron mirando fijo, desafiándose, y finalmente, rendida, decidió volver su mirada al pergamino. La mirada de él no la dejaba tranquila, no podía concentrarse. Pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se concentró y volvió su atención a Binns. Tendría que aprender a controlarse y no distraerse cada vez que lo tuviera cerca.

* * *

Después de la agotadora clase de Historia de la Magia, donde debió hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder concentrarse, finalmente había optado por irse a la sala común a estudiar un poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Como cada día de la semana, estaba completamente sola, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y de la comodidad que la biblioteca no podía entregarle. Por eso se sorprendió al ver a su pelirroja amiga entrando por el retrato.

\- ¡Hermione! –

\- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? –

\- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste todo el fin de semana? – pregunto entre enojada y curiosa. Tomo asiento junto a la chimenea, acercando sus manos al fuego para sobrellevar el frio que estaba comenzando a hacer. La aludida se ruborizo completamente y las manos empezaron a sudarle.

-Estuve… estuve en la biblioteca –

-No me mientas – reprocho bruscamente –¿Dónde has estado? –

-No… no puedo… no puedo contarte Ginny – hablo en voz baja, ruborizándose aún más de ser posible.

-Soy tu mejor amiga… o al menos eso creía – con un dejo de dolor asomando por su pecoso rostro, se puso en pie, alisando las arrugas invisibles de su túnica y subió las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas, dejando a la castaña con aquella sensación culpable.

Hermione se quedó sentada mirando el crepitar del fuego. No sabía porque le ocultaba a Ginny algo como aquello, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo a alguien, y no había nadie mejor en el mundo, que la entendiera tan bien como Ginny. Pero hoy, precisamente hoy deseaba escapar de ahí, y recrearse sola con los recuerdos del fin de semana vivido.

Salió de la sala común con todos sus libros. Necesitaba espacio, y eso solo lo encontraría en un solo lugar.

* * *

No podía pasarle siempre lo mismo. Malditos niñatos entrometidos que le arruinaban la diversión. Y maldito Slughorn por quitarle puntos a su propia casa. Malditos todos en aquel castillo de mierda. Como odiaba haber tenido que volver después de todo lo que había pasado. Ya nada era igual, todos lo miraban con desprecio. Aquellos que habían simpatizado con Voldemort desde las sombras, lo tachaban de cobarde, y aquellos que habían luchado junto a Potter, lo tachaban de cobarde… desde donde fuese, había quedado como un maldito cobarde. Todo gracias a los inútiles de sus padres, que, por querer salvar su propio pellejo, lo habían lanzado a él a las fauces de la serpiente. Había vivido los peores dos años de su vida, había sido humillado y tratado peor que a un elfo doméstico, y cuando por fin Voldemort empezaba a ver más en él, todo se va a la mismísima mierda, con Potter destruyéndolo. Nada había ido bien para él, ni ayer, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Suspiro resignado, nada volvería a ser lo que era. El jamás volvería a ser el príncipe de Slytherin, y tendría que conformarse con ser un ex mortífago cobarde. Pateo con fuerza una de las armaduras, haciéndola tambalear.

-Mierda – grazno cuando sintió el dolor inundando su pie.

-Señor Malfoy –

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, y más mierda – susurro con los dientes apretados, volteándose. -Si profesora – hablo con el tono más educado que pudo.

-Omitiré este pequeño arrebato, si me hace un favor – Draco la miro despectivo.

-Lo que guste – su característica mueca de disgusto, se acentuó aún más.

\- Necesito que vaya a buscar a los premios anuales, y los lleve a mi oficina –

-Claro profesora – un movimiento de su cabeza y se volteó furioso.

 _"_ _Maldición, maldita vieja decrepita, malditos idiotas premios anuales que no aparecen para que esta vieja inútil los encuentre… malditos todos"_ , refunfuñaba en su cabeza, caminando a zancadas hasta donde sabia podría encontrarlos. El único lugar donde siempre estaban.

Después de varios minutos caminando y un par de atajos, llego hasta la puerta de entrada a la sala de los prefectos. Sonrió. Podía entrar sigilosamente y quizás encontraría algo interesante.

Pero cuando entro, se encontró con algo que jamás podría olvidar y jamás en su vida podría haber imaginado. Dejo la puerta entreabierta, procurando no hacer un solo ruido para no llamar la atención.

Trago en grueso, su saliva estaba espesa, su garganta parecía haberse cerrado, su corazón latía rápido en su pecho, el aire no llegaba en suficiente cantidad hasta sus pulmones, las manos le sudaban, su cuerpo comenzaba a subir grados centígrados, y toda su sangre parecía viajar rápidamente hasta su zona sur.

Ahí estaba, Hermione Granger, sentada sobre la mesa de reuniones. Podía ver sus ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, buscando ahogar gemidos sin éxito, respiraba agitadamente, mientras sus pechos descubiertos subían y bajaban al compás de su acelerado respirar… sus pechos, dos cumbres excelsas, de un tamaño que en su mano calzarían perfectos, sus pezones erectos y rosados ansiando por atención. Su vientre tenso de placer y perlado por el sudor, movía sus caderas desesperada. Entre sus piernas se acomodaba alguien inesperado, absolutamente inesperado… Theo se encontraba sin camisa, gruñendo ante las descaradas caricias de la castaña en su espalda, besándole el cuello con devoción, con sus manos deleitándose en aquellos muslos dorados, tersos e inmaculados… de pronto sus manos hormiguearon por tocar aquella piel que parecía más suave que algodón.

No podía seguir ahí de pie, mirándolos tocarse, escucharla gemir lo estaba volviendo loco, y sentía correrse en cualquier momento con aquella imagen tan erótica. Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerro suavemente la puerta para no ser descubierto. Afirmo su frente en la puerta, a través de la cual aún podía escucharla gemir, cerró los ojos y recreo aquella sensual imagen en su cabeza, acompañada de aquellos gemidos, imaginándose acariciándola… " _Mierda, mierda, respira Draco, solo es sangre sucia Granger, hay mujeres mucho más sensuales, atractivas y deliciosas"_ , se obligó a pensar, pero aquellos sonidos de placer que atravesaban la puerta no lo dejaban. Se alejó bruscamente de esta hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, y respiro ansioso, respiraciones superficiales y rápidas. La erección en su pantalón dolía, necesitaba pensar en algo más, algo que lo ayudara a calmar el deseo de su cuerpo. " _Millicent Buldstrode saliendo del baño desnuda"_ , hizo una mueca de asco, pero ni, aun así, el deseo disminuyo. Respiro un par de veces, tratando de arrancar la imagen de su cabeza, y cuando sintió que comenzaba a calmarse, un grito proveniente de la sala lo descoloco, haciéndolo estallar de deseo, ansioso, como un depredador hambriento, necesitado. Granger había gritado… Granger se había corrido, lo sabía. Necesitaba correr lejos de ahí, antes de volverse loco.

* * *

Se recostó sobre la mesa sudando, agitada y satisfecha. Theo a su vez se recostó sobre su torso desnudo, aun acariciándole las piernas con ansiedad. Llevo sus manos hasta el cabello negro y largo de su compañero, y comenzó a acariciarlo con calma, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Nott se removió suavemente y salió de su interior, sonriendo ante el gruñido de disgusto de la castaña al sentirse vacía. Comenzaron a vestirse en absoluto silencio, cuando de pronto unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron.

-Mierda – con toda la rapidez que pudieron se colocaron sus ropas, sin demasiado éxito.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione se quedó horrorizada, con la blusa aún abierta, dejando a la vista su sujetador negro, y su cabello completamente revuelto.

-McGonagall necesita que vayan a su despacho – murmuro el rubio con el rostro tenso y su mirada fija en Hermione.

-Mierda Draco, espera fuera – espeto Theo con el semblante serio.

Hermione no espero a que Malfoy se volteara, y lo hizo ella, abotonando su blusa, alisando su falda, subiendo sus calcetas y con su varita aliso su cabello lo más que pudo. Lo único que no podía borrar era el rubor de sus mejillas, la hinchazón de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la grisácea mirada de Malfoy, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, serio y tenso. Estaba claro que sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí, se moría de la vergüenza. Ahora sería el hazmerreír de todo Slytherin y de todo Hogwarts. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y decidió que lo mejor sería salir corriendo antes de que la humillación comenzara.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de Theo que se ajustaba el cinturón. Paso junto a Malfoy, pero este fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole huir. Alzo su mirada y se quedaron fijos por largos segundos, se sintió anclada a esa mirada profunda y fría. Sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rosado, e instintivamente se mordió el labio, nerviosa. El agarre en su muñeca se apretó, y pudo notar como Malfoy apretaba la mandíbula y tragaba lentamente.

-McGonagall también te necesita – dijo con voz ronca.

-Sí, sí, creo que estamos todos listos, vamos – replico Theo colocándose entre Draco y Hermione, haciéndolos cortar contacto visual y separarse de su agarre.

-Vamos entonces – con toda la elegancia de la que tanto alardeaba, Draco salió de la sala rápido, dejando a la pareja tras de sí.

* * *

Mientras escribía rápido una carta al ministerio, tocaron a la puerta de su despacho. Con un movimiento de su mano, la abrió para dejar pasar a los 3 alumnos que estaba esperando. Con una mirada, les indico que tomaran asiento en las sillas dispuesta frente a su escritorio. En silencio obedecieron. Siguió escribiendo su carta, ignorándolos por completo. Cuando finalmente termino, metió el pergamino en un sobre y llamo a la pequeña lechuza que reposaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para mandarla de inmediato. En ese momento, presto atención a los 3 jóvenes. Se veían compungidos. Su alumna favorita en años, la señorita Granger estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas, y parecía mantenerse lo más alejada posible del señor Malfoy. Oh, el señor Malfoy, que desperdicio de joven. Si solo fuera agradable, podría haber sido brillante y premio anual. Pero no, había optado por ser un mortífago, obligado, pero mortífago al final, lo cual lo había vetado de postular al puesto. En su lugar, el señor Nott cumplía con todas las características que se buscaban en un premio anual. Aunque bien por ella, no habría elegido un Slytherin. Después de repasarlos por última vez, tomo un pergamino sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar.

\- Gracias señor Malfoy – este asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de lado su clásica mueca de disgusto. -Bien, se preguntarán porque los mande a llamar – Granger y Nott asintieron, con clara inquietud. – Por ordenanza del ministerio, este año celebraremos el aniversario de la escuela. Algo que podríamos hacer todos los años, pero que jamás se nos había ocurrido – la verdad es que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto la idea. Odiaba esas celebraciones y tener que planear actividades que disminuirían las horas académicas. Observo la reacción de sus alumnos. Parecían sorprendidos, pero no lo suficiente – No todos los años se cumplen 1026 años – sonrió, o al menos lo intento.

\- Perdón profesora, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – pregunto Hermione impaciente.

\- Porque ustedes serán los encargados de organizarlo – y ahí estaba la reacción que había esperado. Desconcierto total.

\- Supongo que es una broma – espeto Malfoy poniéndose de pie.

\- Tome asiento señor Malfoy, y no, no es una broma. Como premios anuales, todas las actividades de la escuela quedan a su cargo, y usted, como parte de su… _condena_ , está a disposición absoluta del colegio – golpe bajo. Draco tomo asiento en absoluto silencio, asesinando a McGonagall con sus grises ojos. Ese había sido un golpe bajo a su ego, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo a raya. Vio los rostros de decepción de Granger y Nott, sintiéndose un poco culpable. – Lo siento señor Malfoy, no quise ser tan dura – el joven no cambio su expresión.

\- ¿Qué tendremos que hacer exactamente? – hablo por primera vez Nott.

\- Todo, planear las actividades, la fiesta, los equipos, absolutamente todo. Pero no trabajarán solos, podrán elegir a un ayudante cada uno – respondió recorriéndolos con sus verdes ojos, esperando objeciones.

\- ¿Cuándo se celebrará? – esta vez fue Hermione, con su voz ansiosa.

\- Como el aniversario es en enero, luego de navidad deberemos llevar a cabo todas las actividades –

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo serán estas actividades?

\- Todo el mes de enero – esa era la parte que no le gustaba en absoluto. Sería un mes perdido de clases, los cuales repercutirían en los TIMO's y EXTASIS de sus alumnos de 5° y 7° año. Noto la angustia en el rostro de Hermione, sabiendo que se sentía igual que ella. – Tendrán que traer los nombres de sus compañeros mañana, y antes del fin de semana algunas ideas – ambos jóvenes asintieron. Malfoy se mantenía en absoluto silencio, escuchando y fulminándola con la mirada. – Por supuesto, tendrán facilidades para trabajar – finalizo acomodando sus gafas. – Ahora, si no hay más consultas, pueden retirarse – Draco no espero una segunda invitación, y salió veloz del despacho.

Hermione y Theo se despidieron con un ademan de cabeza, siguiendo al rubio. Se quedó mirando a la puerta. No sabía que resultaría de aquello. Su alumna favorita, obligada a trabajar con Malfoy. Podía trabajar con Nott, los había visto, pero sabía que la enemistad entre Malfoy y Granger era algo que no había acabado. Suspiró resignada, no podía hacer nada contra una orden del ministerio.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido el primer capitulo, que espero les haya gustado, sino, como ya dije, volverá al baúl jaja la empecé a escribir pensando en que todos hemos celebrado algún aniversario, como en el colegio, y en verdad se hacen actividades muy divertidas, y por supuesto se dan cada situación jaja así es que espero les haya gustado. si es así, no olviden dejar su comentario :) gracias a todos quienes se pasen! Nos vemos :)**


	2. Como que me llamo Draco Malfoy

**Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo jiji Espero que les guste :) Gracias a todos quienes leyeron el primero, dejaron su review, y añadieron la historia a sus favorites o followers :) muchisimas gracias!**

 **Por supuesto, nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling :)**

 **Espero disfruten el capitulo y me lo hagan saber! :)**

* * *

\- Hermione – no, no quería despertar. ¿Por que la despertaban? Cerro los ojos con mayor fuerza y se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cabeza. – Vamos dormilona, despierta – no. Se rehusaba a despertar. Necesitaba dormir. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo la falta de sueño. Las manos de su compañero acariciaron su cintura comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. Evito reírse. Se removió intentando alejarlo. Contra sus ansias, abrió los ojos.

\- Theo, por favor dejame dormir – murmuro acurrucándose entre los brazos del joven. Escucho el sonido de su risa y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. Con delicadeza, Theo comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, haciéndola botar el aire sonoramente. Se sentía bien. Se sentía demasiado bien dormir cada noche a su lado. Llevaban casi un mes compartiendo su cama. Tenia sus ventajas que los sly tuvieran dormitorios privados. Siempre se iba antes de que amaneciera. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, aunque ya habían mas de algunos que lo notaban. Como Ginny, quien la había increpado luego de una de las reuniones de planificación. O Malfoy, que la miraba con mayor desprecio desde que los había encontrados a medio vestir. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía bien estar con Theo. A pesar de que estuviesen teniendo sexo, se sentía bien a su lado. Conversaban durante largas horas, reían y discutían a partes iguales, y a veces solo estar en silencio en compañía del otro resultaba agradable. Le gustaba. Le gustaba quizás demasiado. No ayudaba el que su primera vez hubiese sido con el. No ayudaba en absoluto.

\- Escucho los engranajes de tu cerebro trabajar Hermione – murmuro contra su cabellera dejando de acariciarla. Se sentó en la cama. Ya no tenia sueño.

\- Me gustas Theo – dijo mirando las sabanas que cubrían su desnudez. El, aun recostado comenzó a acariciarle desde el hombro hasta su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Tu también me gustas, mucho mas de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar – el muchacho se sentó a su lado. La tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligo a mirarlo. Sentía un nudo en su estomago. Llevaban meses comiéndose a besos, llevaban semanas durmiendo juntos, y comenzaba a confundirse. No quería enamorarse. No quería sufrir.

\- ¿Donde iremos con todo esto? - lo miro fijo, buscando en aquellos azules ojos la respuesta que estaba comenzando a ansiar.

\- ¿Por que tenemos que ir a alguna parte? - no era lo que esperaba escuchar. No quería estar con alguien que no la tuviera como primera opción. De pronto la idea de Theo con otras chicas la hizo sentir nauseosa. Ella podría decir que era exclusiva de el… pero no podía confiar en el.

\- ¿Te molestaría si me viera con otras personas? - el rostro de el de pronto se puso absolutamente serio. Frunció el ceño y se alejo de ella, como si lo repeliera.

\- ¿A que viene todo esto?

\- No quiero estar en un limbo Theo, no quiero llegar a quererte y que luego me destruyas – no había espacio para los rodeos. Si iban a hablar tenia que ser con absoluta sinceridad.

\- Nunca prometí nada Hermione – sintió como su corazón se fisuraba un poco. Esas palabras solo significaban que el no tenia intención alguna de darle la seguridad que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Te has visto con alguien mas estos meses? - dejo caer su mirada sobre sus manos, mientras un nudo se acomodaba en su garganta. No quería mirarlo. No quería que la viera débil.

\- ¿Por que ahora? Estábamos bien… así - "Así". Se levanto rápido y comenzó a buscar sus desperdigadas ropas. Se puso las bragas y el sujetador rápidamente. Escucho el crujir de la cama, que le indico que el también se había levantado. Miro de reojo que se acomodaba los boxers. - No te vayas así – se acerco a ella y le arrebato las ropas de las manos. Un par de rebeldes lagrimas derramaron por sus mejillas hasta descansar en sus rosados labios.

\- Mira Theo, es tarde y no quiero encontrarme con nadie… - evito mirarlo a toda costa, pero sabia que el ya se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Que te diga que somos novios y camine de la mano contigo por todo el castillo? ¿Que deje de ver a las demás? - "Las demás". Otra fisura a su novato corazón. No era la única que había estado en esa cama en ese ultimo mes. Las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos. Le quito su camiseta de las manos y se la puso rápidamente. Hizo lo mismo con sus vaqueros. Cuando estuvo vestida, se coloco los tenis y camino hasta la puerta. Junto a esta, su abrigo descansaba en el piso. Lo tomo, mientras cientos de lagrimas caían sin piedad. Maldita sea. No quería verse así de patética. Le gustaba Theo. Le gustaba mucho mas de lo que quería. - ¡Hermione!

No lo escucho. Salio de la habitación con el corazón en la mano. No podía dejar de llorar. Se veía deplorable. Lo quería. Debió haberlo sabido aquella noche en que decidió que el seria el primero. Lo quería y debió saberlo cuando comenzó a dormir cada noche a su lado y ansiaba poder volver durante el día. Lo quería y debió saberlo cuando no pudo dejar de pensar en el.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Se detuvo en la sala común por un segundo. Espero. Su corazón termino de destruirse cuando se dio cuenta que el no pretendía buscarla. Que no había nada mas que hablar… ¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpida? Sus ojos se nublaron. Camino rápido hasta la salida, pero antes de llegar tropezó con uno de los escalones. Derrotada, cerro los ojos dispuesta a caer de bruces al piso. Pero nunca llego a tocarlo.

\- Fijate donde pisas Granger – lo único que le faltaba. Se zafo del agarre del rubio y decidió que lo mejor era no mirarlo. Ya debía verse miserable, no quería encima sus humillaciones. Sin ni siquiera decir gracias, salio corriendo hacia su sala, a esconderse bajo las sabanas.

...

Horas mas tarde, aun sintiéndose patética, decidió levantarse. Ya había llorado. No seria el juguete divertido de nadie. No volvería a caer en sus redes, rendida por aquellos azules ojos que la desnudaban, ni por esa sonrisa seductora que la derretía. No lo haría. Entro al baño con la ropa que usaría ese día en la mano. Abrió el grifo y dejo que el vapor inundara el cuarto, humedeciendo su piel. Se despojo lentamente de la ropa con la que había salido aquella mañana de la habitación de Theo y respiro profundo al verse al espejo. Ya no era una niña. Su cuerpo soso y aburrido había quedado atrás. Y hasta hace unos meses, no se sentía nada conforme con el. Pero Theo había comenzado a admirarla, haciéndola entrar en confianza, sintiéndose toda una mujer. Observo cada detalle de su cuerpo. Sus pechos, mas grandes que el del resto de sus compañeras, caían delicadamente, firmes y tersos. Su cintura pequeña y sus caderas llenas, le daban aquella figura de guitarra que Theo tanto le decía. Una lagrima derramo por su mejilla. El había sido el único hombre en su vida que la había visto desnuda. Le había dado el privilegio de conocer su cuerpo, de recorrerlo a su antojo y entrenarlo. Le había dado lo único que podría haber guardado a voluntad, y el lo había pisoteado con todas sus ganas. Con brusquedad, paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, limpiando las rebeldes lagrimas que querían salir. Entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente se llevara todo el sentimiento de humillación que sentía en aquel momento.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo metida debajo del agua, solo se da cuenta que fue demasiado cuando ve sus dedos arrugados. Se seca con poca delicadeza y esparce crema hidratante por sus piernas. Se viste con unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa traslucida que Ginny le regalo, combinado con unos botines negros de taco. Con mucha paciencia logra domar su cabello. Vuelve a la habitación completamente vestida y peinada. Solo un poco de maquillaje para que nadie vea la derrota de su interior. Cuando estuvo lista, respiro profundo, dándose ánimos para el momento en que tuviese que verlo. Porque esa tarde tenían una de sus famosas reuniones de planificación del aniversario, y no tenia forma de escapar de el.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, por lo que la sala común estaba completamente vaciá. Armándose de valor salio, con la frente en alto y el corazón destruido.

* * *

\- Por la mismísima mierda Blaise, eso es una pésima idea – mascullo al borde del colapso

\- ¿Por que? A todos nos encantaría ver una batalla de bailes sensuales, o de bikinis. Sabes que es una buenísima idea – bufo antes las ocurrencias de su amigo. En el fondo era verdad. Todos se volverían locos con las chicas de la escuela por ahí bailando y paseando en bikini. Lamentablemente la directora no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Alguna otra idea brillante? - pregunto Granger fulminando con la mirada a Blaise, quien solo le sonrió coquetamente. Se quedo mirándola un segundo eterno. Se veía diferente. Llevaba su cabello domado, un poco de sobrio maquillaje en su rostro, nada exagerado. Su ropa lo obligo a enfocarse en la zona de sus pechos, que quedaban al traslucido bajo la tenue iluminación de las velas. Trago dificultosamente. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, que se adherían de manera increíble a su trasero. Mierda. Otra vez aquellos estúpidos y obscenos pensamientos. "Recuerda que se ve con Theo". Se quedo mirándolos alternativamente. No se habían dirigido la palabra durante toda la reunión, ni siquiera una mirada… quizás por eso Granger había salido corriendo y llorando de la sala común… quizás ya no se sintiera tan culpable de sentir un mínimo resquicio de deseo por la castaña. - En el fondo… creo que no es tan mala idea – murmuro acariciándose la barbilla y mordiéndose el labio. Como podía hacer cosas tan sensuales sin siquiera darse cuenta. El recuerdo de ella sobre la mesa, media desnuda, lo hizo empezar a sudar.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - por primera vez Theo abrió la boca, y Granger lo ignoro deliberadamente. El silencio reino en el lugar, mientras la Gryffindor rasgaba un pergamino con su pluma, anotando quien sabe que.

\- Granger – murmuro Blaise al ver que su amigo no obtenía respuesta. Y claro, que Granger estaba considerando su idea.

\- Que podríamos hacer un desfile, nada de bailes sensuales, por supuesto. Pero podemos hacer un desfile. Podemos incluir bikinis – el rostro de Blaise se ilumino, y el de Pansy a su lado también.

\- ¡Un desfile de modas! Que genial idea -

\- Bien, ya tenemos una idea. ¿Alguna otra? - pregunto ya cansado. Llevaban una hora ahí dentro, vomitando ideas, todas peores que las anteriores.

\- Un campeonato de Quidditch – hablo la pequeña comadreja. Por primera vez le encontraba la razón. Esa era una muy buena idea.

\- Genial. Dos ideas en una tarde, todo un récord – se puso de pie. Comenzó a guardar todo lo que habían desparramado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Theo visiblemente molesto.

\- Ya hemos estado aquí una hora. Casi es la hora de la cena. Y ya tenemos dos brillantes ideas. Mañana se nos ocurrirá algo mas – todos asintieron. Incluida Granger, quien escribió la ultima idea y envolvió el pergamino, entregándoselo. Por una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se conectaron. Sus castañas orbes resultaban ser fuego puro. Theo se movió a su lado, obligandolos a romper el contacto cuando ella desvió su mirada a el. Sin poder evitarlo, noto como se nublaban, y en su rostro aparecía un suave rictus de dolor.

Se despidieron todos de todos, comenzando a salir de a poco. Blaise y Pansy fueron los primeros en desaparecer. La pelirroja le hablo algo al oído a Granger, a lo que esta asintió, la beso en la mejilla, y la despidió cuando despareció por la puerta, quedando solo ellos tres.

Por algún extraño motivo, no quería irse. Tenia que saber que estaba pasando entre esos dos. Se tardo todo lo mas que pudo en guardar sus cosas. Granger parecía hacer lo mismo, y Theo solo se mantenía sentado escribiendo.

\- Theo, ¿vamos? - pregunto, esperando que le dijera que se quedaría con ella un rato.

\- Si, vamos – el ojiazul se puso de pie y tomo los papeles, sin siquiera guardarlos y salio veloz de la habitación. Ni siquiera lo espero. Miro a Granger y vio como se mordía el labio, nerviosa podía apostar.

\- ¿Estas bien? - se sorprendió a si mismo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Ella alzo los ojos y lo miro entre sorprendida y molesta.

\- ¿Es en serio? - tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro. No pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a sus pechos. Diablos. - ¿Que miras? - la castaña se cruzo de brazos y lo fulmino con la mirada. Levanto sus grises ojos y se encogió de hombros.

\- No es mi culpa que se te vea todo con esa blusa – esbozo una seductora sonrisa. Se sintió bien cuando la vio ruborizarse y morderse el labio. Arqueo una ceja y se atrevió a dar un paso. - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - pregunto apuntando a la puerta. Ella sabría a que se refería.

\- No se de que hablas – se veía nerviosa, la voz, a pesar de sus esfuerzo, le había temblado.

\- Theo… - murmuro dando otro paso. Los ojos de ella buscaron algo al otro extremo de la habitación, evitándolo. A pesar de todo, no retrocedía. No sabia que demonios estaba haciendo. Era, hasta lo que el sabia, algo así como la chica de Theo, su mejor amigo. Y como mejores amigos, tenían la regla de que la chica de tu amigo es intocable. Demonios. Pero necesitaba sacarse esa sensación de encima. Ese deseo profundo de conocer sus labios y saborearlos. Estaba completamente obsesionado con el cuerpo que escondía debajo de su ropas, y con los sonidos que podían escapar de su boca. Demonios. Estaba completamente deseoso de hundirse en ella y volverla loca, suplicando por mas. Demonios. Mil veces demonios.

\- Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe – volvió su mirada a el. Sus ojos volvían a flamear, y podía apostar que los suyos propios también. Estaba ruborizada. Su labio inferior estaba rojo de tanto que lo había mordido. Estaba comenzando a respirar agitado a cada paso que daba. Porque no se había detenido. Como un predador, daba sigilosos pasos, sin asustar a su presa. Estaba increíblemente cerca. El aroma a chocolate lo golpeo brutal. Comenzó a agitarse de igual manera que su compañera. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad. Necesitaba besarla. Necesitaba quitarse aquella sensación de su cuerpo. Solo una vez.

\- Creo que si es de mi incumbencia – se lanzo rápido hasta ella, atrapando sus labios con los suyos. La beso. Y ella no lo golpeo, ni lo lanzo lejos. Solo se quedo quieta, llena de sorpresa. Solo el roce inicial consiguió descolocarlo. Pero necesitaba mas.

Deposito sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, acercándola a su cuerpo, pegándola a si mismo, y acaricio con su lengua aquellos pulposos labios. Diablos. Sabia tan bien como había estado imaginándose por casi un mes. Cerro los ojos cuando vio que ella cerraba los suyos. Estaba entregándose al beso y el aprovecharía la oportunidad. La boca de ella se abrió, dándole la bienvenida a aquella cavidad húmeda que había estado ansiando. Cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto, se sintió desfallecer. ¿Como era posible que un beso estuviera volviéndolo loco? Las manos de ella se aferraron a su camisa y el afianzo su agarre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose. No había tiempo ni de respirar. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Sus manos acariciaban su pecho con soltura, quedándose largos segundos en su cuello, haciendo que se le erizara cada vello de su cuerpo. El subía y bajaba sus manos por su cintura, hasta sus caderas, ansiando mas.

Abandono sus labios, dispuesto a besar su cuello. Pero había sido un error. Le había dado espacio a la conciencia de ella a recuperar terreno. Se alejo rápido de el, como si la estuviera quemando. Y no dudaba que fuese así. Sentía su piel en llamas.

\- ¿Que…? - la castaña frente a el jadeaba. Sus labios se veían aun mas apetitosos después de haber sido besados. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Y el sentía su cuerpo arder de puro deseo. Toda la sangre parecía haber emigrado a su zona sur, y ella pareció notarlo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella parte de su anatomía.

\- Granger... - no podía quedarse así. No podía. Diablos. Había estado soñando con este momento por casi un mes entero. Y había llevado muchas chicas a su habitación, pero ninguna lo había hecho olvidar el deseo que lo estaba invadiendo.

\- No digas una palabra Malfoy… a nadie – Hermione tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de la sala, dejándolo solo con sus ganas.

Bufo molesto y salio tras de ella. Pero cuando miro al pasillo, ya había desaparecido. Demonios. Tendría que buscar a alguna otra que saciara sus deseos esa noche. Pero como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy, Granger no se le escaparía una segunda vez.

* * *

 **Y el primer beso de nuestro Draco y Hermione jiji. Pobre Herms, igual le gusta Theo u.u pero entre Theo y Draco... Bueno, ya se les han ocurrido dos ideas, veremos que mas tendran pensado para este super aniversario! si alguien tiene alguna idea para lo que pueden hacer, bienvenida sea :) Ya saben, si les ha gustado, pueden bajar un poquito y dejar su review :) Nos vemos en el siguiente :) Besos!**


	3. La vida puede ser una verdadera perra

**Hola a todos otra vez. Primero que todo quiero pedirle disculpas por mi eterna tardanza. Les dire que la universidad me consumio, pero valio la pena, porque soy oficialmente una enfermera jaja asi es que, despues de muchos dias de vagar, he vuelto.**

 **Este capitulo no esta enfocado en nuestro clasico trio de Draco, Herms y Theo... no no, jaja. Espero que les guste. Y si es asi me lo hagan saber.**

 **Por supuesto muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su review o agregarnos a favoritos o followers :) Son los mejores y alegraron mis dias de estudio jaja!**

 **Todo pertenece a J.K, eso es mas que obvio jaja, aunque me encantaria quedarme con mi propia version de Blaise 3!**

 **Ahora a disfrutar :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: "La vida puede ser una verdadera perra"**

Salió de la biblioteca con un par de libros bajo el brazo. Odiaba tener que hacer esos trabajos de investigación que le ocupaban días. Quizás podría pedirle algo de ayuda a Hermione, de seguro ella se sabía algunos de esos textos de memoria. Doblo en el pasillo y al otro extremo diviso a su novio conversando con algunos pequeños de primer año. Se acercó silenciosamente hasta que estuvo de pie detrás de él. Los muchachos la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos, alertando al joven de que alguien estaba detrás suyo.

\- Hola guapo – susurro muy cerca de él. Harry sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

\- Otro día les termino de explicar la táctica pequeños – el pequeño grupo asintió con efusividad y al segundo salieron corriendo. Harry volvió su mirada a ella y le sonrió. - ¿Dónde andabas pelirroja? – le quito los libros que descansaban bajo su brazo y la invito a caminar con él.

\- Me encantaría cariño, pero tengo clases – pego su cuerpo al de él y se acercó a su oído. – Pero esta noche podríamos tener un momento solos – ronroneo. Hacía semanas que no tenían un momento de pareja. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un solo momento de placer con su novio.

\- Lo siento amor, tengo que entregar un trabajo mañana – respondió el, aun estremecido por el contacto de su voz en su piel. De forma automática se sintió frustrada. Siempre había algo más importante. Quidditch, trabajos, amigos, cansancio… todo menos ella.

\- Esta bien, espero que al menos el fin de semana puedas tener un momento – se alejó unos centímetros y observo el rostro del joven. Sus verdes ojos le transmitían calor, paz y completa seguridad. Pero faltaba más. Mucho más.

Harry se acercó a besarla, de la misma forma en que lo hacía siempre. Virtuoso y reservado. Según él, no podía adaptarse a besarla en público. Decidió que ese día tomaría la iniciativa. Rápidamente lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco aún más a ella. Sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua, acariciando cada recodo de su boca. Escucho como los libros caían al piso y las manos del moreno se aferraban a sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo. Siguió profundizando en el beso, deseando en ese momento un aula vacía. Lo escucho gemir, lo que solo elevo aún más sus ansias. Pero tan rápido como había empezado, Harry lo termino.

\- Suerte que el pasillo estaba desierto – murmuro agitado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos seguían sin transmitir el deseo que estaba segura los suyos derrochaban.

\- Si, mucha suerte. Tengo que irme – lo beso rápido, recogió los libros y volvió por donde había venido. No quiso voltear. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, y no quería tener que explicarle a Harry lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Hey pelirroja! – escucho antes de dar vuelta en la esquina. A esa distancia daba igual si ya estaba llorando. Se volteo y lo miro con una sonrisa nostálgica. - ¡Te amo!

Simplemente ensancho su sonrisa y dio vuelta al siguiente pasillo. ¿Qué podía responder en ese momento? Amaba a Harry, de eso estaba segura. Amaba su valentía, su lealtad, su entrega para con los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, como sabía que daría su vida por ella. Pero le hacía falta algo a su relación. Necesitaba sentirse deseada y amada. Harry se lo demostraba con detalles como el gritarle en mitad de un pasillo desierto que la amaba. Pero luego, apenas un beso en la frente y una caricia en la mejilla. Jamás besarla en público como ella había hecho hacia unos minutos. Ella lo deseaba, y mucho. Pero estaba comenzando a dudar que Harry estuviera con ella porque realmente la amaba y se proyectaban, o simplemente porque era lo que debía ser después de la guerra.

Llego al pasillo donde se impartían DCAO y su corazón se estrujo. Maldijo internamente su poco control mental y corporal. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y sin poder evitarlo, su respiración se agito. Cada vez que lo veía era lo mismo, tenía que controlar el calor que comenzaba a recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Maldito fuese, maldito por ser tan increíblemente sexy. Ese era la clase de calor, pasión y deseo que extrañaba. Aquello que había conocido. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho, habría estado bien con Harry. Pero sabía que había más, muchísimo más.

Decidió ignorarlo, tal y como lo hacía cada día.

\- ¿Por qué tan aireada pelirroja? – se detuvo junto a la puerta. El solo escuchar su voz encendía sus alertas. Se veía tan endemoniadamente sensual de pie contra la pared, con el cabello cayendo desordenado sobre sus verdes ojos. O los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos que le dejaban ver el inicio de lo que sabía era un cuerpo de infarto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se volteo con falsa seguridad, y lo miro con falso aburrimiento.

\- No vengo por ti, eso está claro – eso resulto ser un duro golpe a su orgullo. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, asesinándolo con la mirada. El solo le dedico una de sus más perfectas sonrisas. – No porque no quiera, sino porque _tú_ me lo pediste – se incorporó de la pared y venció los metros que los separaban. Su corazón se aceleró un latido con cada paso que daba.

\- No creí que fueras de cumplir tu palabra al pie de la letra – sus ojos se encontraron y una ola de deseo la recorrió. Y lo hizo porque esos maravillosos ojos brillaban con lujuria, eran fuego puro. Eran justo lo que necesitaba ver.

\- Si tú me dijeras que no quieres que lo haga, dejo de hacerlo – replico sonriendo. Su voz unos tonos más graves que de costumbre. Cada palabra salía lento, acariciando sus sentidos, estremeciendo su piel. Maldito fuese con todo lo que le provocaba una simple frase. Por un momento, paso por su cabeza la idea de mandar a la mierda todo, y simplemente disfrutar el bendito minuto con aquel adonis.

Y su idea tomo fuerza cuando el dio otro paso, haciendo que sus ropas se rozaran y sus alientos se mezclaran. Era más alto que ella, pero no había perdido el contacto con sus ojos. Quiso besarlo. Merlín sabía que quería acabar su agonía y besarlo, hacerlo entrar en un aula y obligarlo a hacerle lo que él tan bien sabía hacer. "Cálmate Ginevra Weasley, estas actuando como una maldita adicta al sexo", se reprendió mentalmente. Toda su cordura estaba a puerta de huir, sobre todo cuando lo vio relamerse los labios. Y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Blaise? – pregunto una muchacha acercándose desde la otra esquina. Instintivamente se alejó y entro en el aula.

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? No podía caer de nuevo en aquellas redes de las que tanto le había costado salir.

* * *

El fin de semana llego rápido. Así como una nueva salida a Hogsmade. Bajo a la sala común una vez estuvo lista, dispuesta a encontrarse con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Los primeros en llegar fueron los muchachos, vestidos demasiado deportivos como para una visita a Hogsmade.

\- ¿Por qué usan esa ropa? Se ven horrendos – pregunto riendo. Ambos le hicieron burlas con la cara y le sacaron la lengua.

\- Es que logramos conseguir el campo para hoy – respondió Ron con una amplia sonrisa. Pero mientras la de él se ensanchaba, la de ella se disminuía. Aquí iban de nuevo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto mirando a Harry. La verdad, que Ron fuera le daba igual. Pero había planeado un día con Harry. Había esperado toda la semana para poder disfrutar unas horas con su novio. Pero como siempre, algo más importante surgía.

\- Si, podrías quedarte – le respondió el moreno intentando abrazarla. Se alejó rápido y lo observo con el ceño marcado en su delicado rostro. En ese momento Hermione bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicos – saludo sin notar la tensión entre Harry y Ginny. La pelirroja no dejo de mirar desafiante a su novio. Espero que comprendiera el mensaje. _Ve a cambiarte en este instante y trae tu maldito trasero a Hogsmade conmigo_. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No iremos, hemos conseguido el campo para entrenar – respondió Ron, esta vez sin sonrisa. El si se daba cuenta de la mirada de su hermana.

\- Pero habíamos quedado…-

\- No importa en lo que quedamos Herms, siempre tienen algo mejor que hacer. Vámonos – replico la pelirroja con clara molestia. Sin replicar, Hermione la siguió.

Harry y Ron se quedaron en el mismo sitio, y antes de salir le dedico su peor mirada al pelinegro. Esto le costaría caro. Quizás demasiado caro.

Se mantuvo en absoluto silencio mientras desayunaban. También mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmade. E incluso mientras recorrían un par de tiendas. No quería hablar del tema, y Hermione lo sabía. Estaba molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que su novio decidiera hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de estar con ella? No se consideraba una novia pegote, de hecho, agradecía la libertad que Harry le daba. Pero él se iba a los extremos. En un día normal, se veían en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Y era ella quien lo buscaba entre clases, cuando ambos tenían horas libres. Y lo único que conseguía era un beso y un tengo que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Estaba harta. No quería seguir sintiéndose rechazada. Quizás era hora de dar un paso al costado, y dejarlo pensar. Que fuera el quien decidiera si valía la pena o no luchar por quien decía amar.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? – pregunto Hermione, un poco temerosa podría jurar.

\- Si, la verdad es que me muero de hambre – respondió con una sonrisa. No estaba enojada con nadie más, menos con su mejor amiga.

Con una sonrisa, comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño restaurante en las afueras del pueblo. Nuevo y muy agradable, se habían vuelto clientas frecuentes en cada salida a Hogsmade.

Cuando entraron, la dueña del lugar las saludo con una cálida sonrisa y un beso a cada una. Como siempre, estaba ligeramente vacío. Solo un par de alumnos de ravenclaw y el cuarteto del terror. Mierda. Sus ojos inmediatamente hicieron conexión con los del moreno, quien le sonrió y le hizo un guiño. Parecía que nadie más lo había notado, ni siquiera Hermione a su lado. No corto el contacto, mientras sentía su corazón y su respiración acelerarse. No pudo evitarlo, y le dedico una suave sonrisa antes de ir a la mesa que la mujer les indicaba.

Tomaron asiento junto a una ventana, a solo un par de mesas de los slytherin. Se sentía nerviosa, el definitivamente lograba alterarle los nervios. Les dieron la carta y un par de minutos para elegir que iban a servirse. Pero no se concentraba en lo que Hermione estaba hablando. Solo podía mirar de reojo como Blaise no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de coquetear con Zabini? – mierda. Volvió su mirada a la castaña y sintió que empalidecía.

\- No sé de qué hablas – su voz temblaba. Concentro su mirada en busca de lo que deseaba comer.

\- No me creas idiota Ginny, veo como se miran cada vez que estamos en una reunión –

\- No hables estupideces Hermione – su corazón latía rápido. Hermione era la única que lo sabía todo.

\- No son estupideces, tuviste tu historia con él, pero decidiste dejarlo por Harry, asume tu decisión – la castaña se veía enojada. Y tenía razón. Ya había tomado una decisión.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento – se sintió avergonzada en ese momento.

Guardaron silencio varios minutos hasta que les hicieron su pedido. Y esperaron en el mismo silencio que llegara su comida. Estaba nerviosa, pero no por Blaise, sino por Hermione. La miraba cada tanto, pero la muchacha solo se dedicaba a revisar un libro que había comprado esa mañana. Maldijo internamente su debilidad. Hermione tenía razón. Había tenido su historia con Blaise Zabini. Contra todo pronóstico, aquel año que paso en Hogwarts, mientras Harry y sus amigos buscaban los horrocruxe, ella había vivido una tormentosa relación con la serpiente. Y no había sido cualquier chico. Siempre seria ese chico que no podrías olvidar. Y es que el primero, según dicen, queda en tu memoria para toda la vida. tomo un sorbo de agua y sintió como le costaba tragar. Cuando habían empezado a verse a escondidas, lo hacían por mera pasión, por querer sacarse las ganas y la frustración que provocaba estar encerrados en ese castillo. Pero con el paso de las semanas, comenzó a quedarse con él, a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, a deleitarse con su voz. Y luego, simplemente se quedó cada noche dormida en sus brazos. Podía hablar con él, podía volverse loca, y él solo la contenía.

Cuando la guerra acabo, lo suyo acabo también. Harry volvió, la busco y le prometió amor eterno. Y dudo. Tuvo un millón de dudas en su cabeza. Recordó ese momento, las horas previas al final, el último encuentro.

 _Corrió por los pasillos con el corazón desbordando doloroso por su pecho. Harry, ron y Hermione habían vuelto en busca del ultimo horrocruxe. Snape lo sabía y finalmente habían logrado expulsarlo. La guerra había empezado. Merlín los protegiera. Cuando llego a la pequeña aula de las mazmorras, espero. Los slytherin habían sido escoltados lejos de la batalla por miedo a su traición. Pero sabía que el llegaría, sabía que él no la dejaría._

 _Se sentó en la mesa al centro del salón y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas chispas con su varita. El corazón le dolía, respirar resultaba ser el mayor trabajo que había hecho en su vida. estaba sudando y temblaba descontroladamente. Quizás sería la última vez que lo vería. Nadie sabía lo que ocurriría en esa guerra. Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho cuando la puerta se abrió._

 _\- Pelirroja – susurro acercándose._

 _No le dio tiempo de responder. La beso con rudeza. Aprisiono su cintura en sus manos, se acomodó entre sus piernas, y beso su boca con violencia. Y ella respondió el beso de la misma forma. Sus lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por el poder. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuello, acariciándolo. Merlín, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada pequeño toque. Sentía su piel ardiendo._

 _\- Ha llegado la hora – susurro Blaise alejándose apenas unos centímetros de ella. Sus alientos se mezclaron. Con delicadeza le acaricio la mejilla, con demasiada delicadeza para tratarse de él._

 _\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto con la voz temblando. Su cuerpo entero temblaba en sus manos. Tenía miedo. No quería perderlo. Se había convertido en su todo en aquel eterno año._

 _\- ¿Tienes miedo de que nos encontremos cara a cara? – sus manos se tensaron en su cabello. Si. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse en bandos opuestos. Y sus ojos parecían haberlo expresado claramente. – Sabes que no me uní nunca a los mortifagos cariño_

 _\- Pero, ¿no lo harás ahora? – sabía que la marca no estaba en su brazo. Pero de igual forma podía allegarse a ellos y pelear por ellos._

 _\- Por ti jamás podría, no si eso significaría dañarte – la beso dulcemente. Su estómago vibro. Su corazón salto. No lo había querido ver antes. Pero lo veía ahora. Había prometido esperar a Harry, porque lo amaba. Pero se había enamorado de Blaise Zabini también._

 _\- Blaise… - sus ojos se encontraron y sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Movió su mano con delicadeza y acaricio su mejilla, siguió con sus labios y la detuvo en el inicio de su cuello. El mantuvo sus ojos prendados de ella, destellando, fundidos en el calor del momento._

 _\- Te amo – y en ese preciso instante todo dio vueltas. La vida podía ser una perra a veces. Su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma reaccionaban a ese muchacho entre sus piernas. Y aquellas palabras, dos simples palabras acababan de destruir su fortaleza. No se iba a negar la oportunidad de ser feliz. No quería perder aquello que habían aprendido en un año de vivir a hurtadillas._

 _\- Yo… yo… - una explosión detuvo sus palabras. Blaise se alejó y saco su varita apuntando a la puerta._

 _\- Tienes que irte, busca a tus amigos – gruño el slytherin tomando su mano y saliendo del aula vacía. Volvió a besarla una última vez. – No importa lo que pase, no olvides que te amo, y siempre lo hare pelirroja. – un último beso y ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas…_

Un nudo se alojó en su garganta y sintió que lagrimas comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento. Hermione estaba concentrada en su libro. Gracias a merlín que estaba concentrada en su libro. Desvió su mirada a la mesa donde el moreno no despegaba su mirada de ella. Y se estremeció hasta la última fibra nerviosa. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Diablos. Se levantó rápidamente y estuvo a un paso de correr hasta el baño.

Entro y cerró la puerta mágicamente. Harry era un buen hombre que no se merecía las dudas que se alojaban en su interior. Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma y con aquellos a quienes amaba. Porque por muchos meses que pasaran, Blaise había entrado en su corazón y se había alojado en él. Y Harry siempre seria ese primer amor, el muchacho que había ansiado hacer feliz desde que tenía míseros 10 años. Si, tenía que ser honesta.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos cuando las lágrimas quisieron salir. No quería llorar ni quería verse débil. Tenía que ser fuerte si debía tomar una decisión. Abrió los ojos y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Suspiro con fuerza. Abrió el grifo y mojo su cuello. Era una mujer fuerte, siempre lo había sido y no dejaría de serlo ahora.

* * *

La tarde paso rápido. Siguieron recorriendo el pueblo en busca de cosas necesarias y otras no tanto. Al final del día decidieron ir por unas cervezas a "Las tres escobas". Era justo y necesario.

Madame Rosmerta las saludo con toda la efusividad que la albergaba desde el final de la guerra, y las guio a una de las mesas más alejadas del resto.

\- La primera ronda es por cuenta de la casa queridas – dijo cuando les trajo los primeros jarros. Ambas agradecieron y comenzaron a beber.

Entre platicas, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un pelirrojo y un pelinegro muy ofuscados. Clavo sus ojos en el joven de las gafas, que entraba con el ceño fruncido, pero que al verla, marco en su rostro una radiante sonrisa. Una radiante y perfecta sonrisa. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. ¿Por qué no podía ser más apasionado? ¿Por qué no podía dedicarle un poco más de tiempo? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó con un doloroso palpitar.

\- Hola chicas – saludo Harry tomando asiento junto a su novia. Ron tomo asiento junto a Hermione, aun visiblemente molesto.

\- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto evitando cruzar su mirada con Harry.

\- Esos idiotas de Malfoy y sus secuaces – gruño Ron, haciéndole aspavientos a madame Rosmerta.

\- Creí que no estaba en sus planes venir hoy – esta vez fue Hermione quien hablo. Bebió de su jarra y observo a los dos muchachos.

\- Practicamos un rato, y decidimos venir a pasar tiempo con nuestras chicas preferidas – contesto Harry abrazándola por la cintura de forma posesiva. Se removió en sus brazos, pero finalmente cedió y se acomodó.

Comenzaron a hablar trivialmente. No importaba lo que hablaran, se sentía incomoda y quería salir huyendo de ahí. La puerta volvió a abrirse y se dio cuenta que ese día podía ir peor.

\- Permiso – se levantó rápido y corrió al baño. Esta vez no hizo el intento de no hacerlo. Necesitaba esconderse. Ocultarse de cualquier mirada, de cualquier duda. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Respiro profundo un par de veces dispuesta a salir y enfrentar su realidad, cuando la puerta se abrió y cerro en un segundo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un cuerpo choco con el suyo. Alzo la mirada y se sintió desvanecida.

\- Hola pelirroja – susurró. Su aliento fresco con un toque de whisky choco contra su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz le temblaba y su respiración se agito. Su corazón dio un salto cuando sus manos se encontraron y se entrelazaron.

\- No pude resistirme. Te ves tan… - guardo silencio y la recorrió con sus verdes ojos.

\- ¿Tan qué? – estaban tan cerca que sentía el calor a través de su ropa. Trago con dificultad. Sus ojos se anclaron a aquellos labios que ansiaba por meses acariciar.

\- Tan triste con Potter – eso no lo esperaba en absoluto. Fue un golpe de realidad doloroso. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta y una solitaria lagrima derramo por su mejilla. Bajo el rostro, ocultando su debilidad. – No te mereces esto, mereces ser feliz – susurro, acariciando su mentón y obligándola a alzar su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron, y él con absoluta delicadeza limpio aquella rebelde lagrima inagotable.

\- ¿Y tú eres quien podría hacerme feliz? – pregunto con la voz estrangulada. Se acercó un paso más a él. Podría simplemente olvidarlo todo. Subió su mano y la dejo descansar en su cuello. Lo sintió estremecer en su toque. Alzo su rostro un poco y se acercó, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran.

\- Podría – cerro la distancia besándola con aquella pasión que había comenzado a olvidar. Le falto el aire. El corazón le dio un salto en el centro de su pecho. sus lenguas se encontraron en plena trifulca, ansiando dominar al otro.

Cambio de posición, dejándola entre la pared y su cuerpo. Estaban tan pegados que no sabía dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. En ese momento, sus manos ya comenzaban a trazar un camino por su torso, ansiando el calor de su cuerpo.

Jadeo en su boca cuando las manos de él acariciaron su trasero. En un segundo la alzo, obligándola a enroscar sus piernas en sus caderas, obligándola a rozarse con el de la forma más sensual.

Rompieron el beso, y el dedico el momento para devorar la piel de su cuello. Trato de reprimir un gemido, pero, aunque se arrancara la lengua, el sonido vibro en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Las manos de él subieron por debajo de la camiseta, quemando su piel. Por merlín que bien se sentía ese calor, ese fuego acariciándola profundamente. Una de las grandes pero suave mano subió más y se enrosco en uno de sus pechos. Esto era su perdición.

\- No te imaginas… cuanto te he extrañado – gimió el apretándose más contra su centro, demostrándole cuanto había de verdad en esas palabras.

\- Blaise… - tenía que detenerse. Tenían que parar si no quería llevar eso al siguiente nivel. Ya estaba lo suficiente mal. Harry no se merecía esto.

Detuvo todo lo que sus manos estaban haciendo en ese momento y bajo de sus caderas. Él la observó en silencio mientras acomodaba su ropa. – Esto estuvo muy mal – susurro angustiada. Esto era lo peor que había hecho en su vida.

\- Depende del ángulo en que lo mires – se ruborizo cuando lo vio acomodarse el pantalón. Tenía que arrancar de ahí lo antes posible.

\- Esto jamás paso – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo último que dije? – diablos. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? su corazón se estrujo. – Déjame demostrarte que es verdad. Déjame luchar por ti – eso no era algo que esperara sucediera algún día. De forma implícita, habían puesto fin a todo cuando ella había accedido volver con Harry, como debía de ser.

\- Blaise…

\- Sé que Potter es ese chico que has amado siempre, pero no eres feliz con el… yo puedo hacerte feliz – alargo su mano para colocar un mechón detrás de su oreja. – Al menos, piénsalo –

Paso por su lado y salió, dejándola sola con sus tormentosos pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Acababa de serle infiel a Harry. Acababa de volver un millón de pasos atrás. Acababa de reavivar aquella llama que flameaba débil dentro de su pecho. Había recordado lo que era sentirse amada. Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Salió luego de mojar su rostro y de intentar borrar el rubor de sus mejillas, así como el calor y el aroma que Blaise había dejado en su piel. Volvió a la mesa donde los 3 conversaban animadamente.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Harry abrazándola apenas tomo asiento. No, no podía. Era demasiada culpa y demasiado dolor. Harry pareció notar que algo no estaba bien y se alejó.

\- ¿Iras esta noche Hermione? – pregunto Ron, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Observo a su hermano con confusión. – Cierto, no les habíamos dicho. Con Harry planeamos una fiesta – aclaro con una espectacular sonrisa.

\- ¿Fiesta? – la ira volvió a bullir en su interior. Volteo su rostro hacia Harry y lo escudriño, intentando entender porque prefería hacer una fiesta en lugar de pasar una noche con ella.

\- Si, lo comenzamos a planear en la semana, solo que no sabíamos bien quien iría y si resultaría – se notaba tenso. Esta acababa de ser la gota que colmó el vaso. Con su mirada busco a Blaise. El moreno parecía estar prendado de ella. Le sonrió suavemente.

\- Irán todos los d –

\- ¿Todos? – pregunto Hermione escandalizada.

\- Si, todos. Hasta las mugrosas serpientes – respondió Ron.

\- ¿Por qué los invitan si los odian? – pregunto Hermione bebiendo de su cerveza.

\- Porque todo el mundo sabe que son los que mejor saben divertirse. Y siempre llevan toneladas industriales de alcohol – sonaba lógico. Aun así, estaba demasiado molesta como para sentir que sería una buena fiesta.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver – murmuro poniéndose de pie y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de la taberna. De pronto todo dio vueltas. El corazón le dolía.

Definitivamente, la vida puede ser una verdadera perra cuando se lo propone.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :). Como se habran dado cuenta, amo la pareja de Ginny y Blaise 3! y me encanta la idea de que Ginny tenga que cuestionarse muchas veces que es lo que debe ser. Harry me encanta porque es Harry, pero siento que siempre ha sido un poco fome emocionalmente hablando, y me falta quimica en esa pareja, asi que cumplo mi sueño, haciendo que Ginny se vuelva loca por Blaise, tal y como yo lo haria jaja!**

 **Ya saben, si les gusto o si quieren dejar su critica, ya que todo es bienvenido, pueden hacerlo con un lindo review :) Besos a todos quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer :)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :)**


	4. Nadie sabe lo que tiene

**Hola! Se que me he demorado siglos en actualizar, pero la verdad que el tiempo ultimamente no es mi mejor amigo jaja. Bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste, es mas subidito de tono, asi que estan advertidos :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews, y nos agregaron a Favorites o followers jeje! muchisimas gracias!**

 **Por supuesto, nada me pertenece, todo es de nuestra amada J.K :)**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde..._ **

Entro al aula con aquella sensación de dolorosa pesadez. Ya habían pasado algunos días, pero aun dolía. Que estúpida había sido. Por más que se obligó a no desviar la mirada, lo hizo. Y ahí estaba, recostado despreocupadamente en la silla, con el cabello desordenado, la camisa fuera del pantalón, y un par de botones abiertos al comienzo. Se veía guapo. Mucho más de lo que habría deseado. Castigándose mentalmente, volvió la mirada al frente.

Busco a sus amigos, pero evidentemente llegarían tarde. Se decidió por sentarse junto a Neville. El muchacho le sonrió, pero apenas le presto atención. Mejor así. No tenía ganas de interactuar con nadie.

Saco el pergamino y algunas plumas. Aún quedaban algunos minutos para que el profesor Slughorn llegara, y eso fue más que suficiente para que su mente comenzara a divagar.

Un par de risitas en el fondo la hicieron volverse. Malfoy y Parkinson, con su clásica complicidad, entraban tomados del brazo.

Maldición. Había olvidado el extraño suceso en donde Malfoy la había besado. Se quedó observándolo, viéndolo quizás por primera vez. Era alto, al menos ya no era delgaducho como antes de la guerra. Llevaba el cabello más largo y desordenado, al menos ya no usaba gomina. Ya no se veía tan estirado como hace un par de años, creyéndose el centro del universo. Pero no dejaba de ser engreído. Seguía siendo el maldito príncipe de las serpientes. Seguía pisoteando a todo aquel que no fuera de su agrado. Bueno, pensándolo bien, quizás si seguía siendo un estirado.

El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Maldición. Intento voltearse, pero el rubio parecía tener un efecto atrapante. Se dejó perder en aquellos grises ojos que brillaban peligrosamente. Sin entender que estaba mal con ella, un calor se alojó en su vientre, mordió su labio inferior y sintió como sus mejillas se encendían. Y cuando lo vio sonreír, supo que él sabia el efecto que había causado.

La pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo, cortándole la visual.

Se sintió avergonzada. No escucho nada de lo que sus amigos dijeron. Simplemente dejo a su mente volar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas imposibles desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts ese año. Cosas que jamás en su vida podría haber imaginado. Es decir, ¿Cuándo podría haberse imaginado envuelta con un slytherin? Y no solo con uno, sino con dos. Algo estaba mal con ella, de eso estaba segura.

La clase empezó, y por primera vez no fue capaz de poner atención. Solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza. Bueno un pensamiento compartido por dos jóvenes slytherin. Por las barbas de merlín, que se suponía que estaba pensando. No había nada que pensar sobre ellos. Quizás si podía darse el gusto de pensar en Theo, porque en el fondo tenía sentimientos por él. Pero ¿Malfoy?

"Estoy loca. Completa y absolutamente loca", pensó comenzando a morder su pluma.

\- ¿Srta. Granger? – se asustó cuando vio a Slughorn tan cerca, hablándole y moviendo su mano frente a sus ojos.

\- Dígame profesor – susurró nerviosa. Debía parecer un tomate en ese momento.

\- Que debe irse al fondo, con su compañero - ¿compañero? Pero si ella siempre hacia pareja con Neville, para ayudarlo a no crear un desastre.

\- ¿Compañero? – miro a Neville quien solo se encogió de hombros, sentado junto a Hanna. Busco a Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a Theo y Ron con Blaise. Algo estaba mal.

\- Si Srta. Granger, el señor Malfoy es su compañero –

\- Maldita sea…

\- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto el hombrecillo escandalizado. Esta vez palideció, y decidió quitarse la atención de encima. Tomo sus cosas y casi corrió hacia el fondo del aula.

El rubio la esperaba con lo que parecía ser su mejor sonrisa. "Maldición"

\- Granger, al fin te vuelvo a ver la cara – susurro mostrándole la silla a su lado, que estaba inconvenientemente muy cerca de la suya. "Maldito gusano". Su madre la reprocharía si supiera todas las veces que había maldecido en los últimos cinco minutos.

Alejo la silla sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pronunciar palabras seguidas sin sonar muy estúpida. Respiro profundo un par de veces, pensó en gatitos y calmo su mente. Ahora podía trabajar.

\- Tu ve por los ingredientes y yo por los utensilios –

\- ¿Crees que yo seguiré tus ordenes? Ja ja ja – irónico como solo él podía, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

\- No haré todo el trabajo por ti Malfoy – apretó la mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle una bofetada. – Así es que levanta tu maldito trasero y ve a buscar los ingredientes –

Sin darle espacio a replicas, fue por un par de calderos, navajas y pocillos.

Cuando volvió a su sitio, el rubio seguía en el suyo sin parecer que se hubiera movido.

\- Mira Malfoy, a mí no me hace más gracia que a ti tener que…

\- A mi si me hace gracia – la cortó de golpe, logrando descolocarla de su clásico discurso de _"Te odio, me odias, pero mientras más rápido hagas las cosas, más rápido nos separamos"._ – Me hace la suficiente gracia tenerte cerca… ya que el otro día huiste como una cobarde – todos los colores se subieron a su rostro, se le seco la boca, y comenzó a sudar incluso en lugares donde no debería.

El silencio reino entre ellos, manteniendo el contacto visual. Él sonreía, no de forma burlesca. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, pareciendo verdaderos pozos de plata fundida. E incluso sus pálidas mejillas habían tomado un encantador tono carmesí. Sus pálidos labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Incluso desde su posición más alta, podía sentir el azote de su agitada respiración.

Trago con dificultad, y volvió a morderse el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Porque algo debía estar muy mal si realmente tenía unas insaciables ganas de lanzarse sobre Malfoy y comérselo a besos.

\- Por favor ve por los ingredientes – susurro con dificultad, sin dejar de nadar en sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella intensa mirada.

\- Como pidas – su voz sonaba unos tonos más graves, siendo increíblemente atractiva. Suspiro y decidió cortar contacto.

Cuando finalmente fue por los ingredientes, y tuvo un momento a solas, obligo a su cuerpo a calmarse. Ser una adolescente con las hormonas algo inquietas no le estaba ayudando en nada. Necesitaría una ducha de agua muy fría si quería quitar todo resto de deseo por el rubio. "Oh no. Deseo". Deseaba a Malfoy. Tenía que haber algo muy malo con ella.

Cuando el volvió decidió que tenían que trabajar rápido. No podía estar demasiado cerca de él o se volvería loca. Pero el decidió hacerlo todo extremadamente difícil. Le rozaba las manos cada vez que podía. No dejaba de mirarla con aquella intensidad que la desarmaba.

Y todo se volvió peor cuando sintió una mano rozar su rodilla. Jadeo ante el simple roce, y en la sonrisa de él supo que era el vencedor. Él lo sabía.

Como pudo termino la poción sin mucha ayuda de su compañero, la presento a Slughorn, y cuando este dijo que estaba impecable y podían retirarse, no lo dudo.

Salió prácticamente corriendo del aula, buscando donde esconderse. Entro en un viejo pasadizo tras un tapiz, se recostó sobre la pared y se dispuso a calmar su cuerpo.

Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el tapiz se abrió y dio paso al joven rubio de sus pesadillas. Una mirada fue suficiente.

Se lanzaron uno sobre otro como si fueran el aire que se necesita para subsistir. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Aferro sus manos a su espalda, anhelando más contacto. Sus labios se abrieron y sus ansiosas lenguas se encontraron con desesperación.

No podía respirar, o quizás no quería respirar si eso significaba alejarse. Sentía como sus manos la recorrían con codicia… su cintura, sus caderas, su espalda.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba con dolorosa pasión, tensándose con cada toque.

El fuego los abrazaba. El calor en el pequeño espacio era imposible de sobrellevar.

Un gemido fue arrancado de sus labios cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse por sus piernas, hasta su húmedo centro. Merlín, que se detuviera. Gimió más fuerte cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en busca de su entrada, acariciándola en el camino con experiencia, arrebatándole cualquier resto de cordura.

\- No…

Pero no alcanzo a decir más. Se mordió con fuerza el labio para aguantar el grito que quiso huir cuando dos de sus dedos la penetraron con fuerza. Alzo una de sus piernas hasta la cadera de él, frotándose contra su cuerpo, deseando algo más que sus dedos. Deseándolo a él dentro.

Entre ahogados gemidos, llevo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón, desabrochándolo con rapidez.

\- Granger… - gruño el rubio cuando metió una mano, acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior. No dejo de bombear con sus dedos, llevándola al límite. Sentía como su vientre se iba tensando, como iba subiendo en aquella montaña rusa hasta lo más alto, lista para dejarse caer. Pero se detuvo.

\- No… no pares – apenas podía articular palabra de lo agitada que estaba. Estaba al límite, lo necesitaba. Para probar su punto, metió su mano directamente dentro su ropa interior, obligándolo a jadear y ahogar un gemido. Acaricio su miembro en su absoluta longitud, sintiendo como el calor la iba a abrazando al sentirlo jadear tan desesperado contra ella.

Ya no podían resistirse, no querían resistirse más. El rubio la alzo sobre sus caderas, y haciendo a un lado sus bragas la penetro sin consideración. Apenas alcanzo a contener el grito que broto desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

Estaba teniendo sexo en medio de un pasadizo, en medio de un pasillo donde cualquiera podría oírlos, apretada contra la pared, siendo embestida con una rudeza que jamás hubiera conocido, y se sentía malditamente exquisito.

Mientras ella enterraba sus uñas sobre la camisa en sus hombros, el las enterraba en sus muslos con poca delicadeza. Pero que importaba si estaba siendo conducida al paraíso. Mientras más alto subiera, mas vertiginosa seria la caída.

\- No pares… no… -

Apenas podía pensar, menos hablar. Solo sentía que su cuerpo estaba al borde de una apetitosa explosión. Y por la velocidad que el rubio iba tomando, él estaba al límite también.

\- Granger… maldición – un par de embestidas más después de aquel gruñido ronco fue suficiente para hacerla caer en un orgasmo que definitivamente jamás olvidaría.

Sintió el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca cuando se mordió tan fuerte el labio, evitando el grito que probablemente se escucharía por todo el castillo. Estaba cayendo, y parecía no querer detenerse. El solo seguía embistiendo, alargando aquella sensación placentera.

Pero no se detuvo. Siguió su juego de caderas, buscando su propio clímax. Y cuando lo sintió dejarse llevar y entregarse, la acarreo con él en un nuevo y más placentero orgasmo.

Definitivamente esto sería algo que jamás olvidaría en su vida. El rubio logro ahogar de forma fantástica el grito que también había querido brotar.

Ya exhaustos, se quedaron en la misma posición por unos segundos. Pero cuando la realidad volvió para golpearlos con fuerza, se separaron como dos imanes.

Se acomodaron la ropa en absoluto silencio. Se miraron una última vez y fue el quien abandono primero el pasadizo.

\- Por Morgana, ¿Qué estabas pensando Hermione Granger? – se preguntó cuándo salió del pasadizo.

Por suerte el pasillo estaba desierto. No pudo evitar sonreír. Casi estuvo por lanzar una carcajada, cuando se encontró a Ginny.

\- Herms, ¿Qué te paso que estas tan roja como un tomate? -pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Si tú supieras, si tú supieras – la tomo del brazo y juntas comenzaron el camino a la sala común.

Cuando se cruzó con Malfoy en el camino, ambos sonrojados, compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. Esta podría ser su peor pesadilla, y su más grande error. Pero una pesadilla y un error muy, pero muy satisfactorio.

* * *

Ya se le había informado al resto del estudiantado sobre la celebración que se llevaría a cabo y algunas de las actividades que se desarrollarían.

Hoy armarían los equipos. Porque habían decidido mezclar a todas las casas. Para mejorar la relación.

Y estaban todos reunidos en el gran salón, esperando por el sorteo, ansiosos por saber con qué casa les tocaría compartir. Claramente ningún curso de slytherin y Gryffindor querían cruzarse.

Se habían sentado en una mesa que habían dispuesto para ellos cerca de la mesa de los profesores, donde descansaba una pequeña tómbola.

Cuando había llegado, busco a Hermione, pero no la encontró. Ella siempre era la primera en llegar.

Habían pasado algunas semanas ya desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, y la extrañaba como un demonio. Estaba perdiendo la cordura lejos de ella.

Por más que había estado con otras chicas, ninguna lograba llenar los zapatos de ella. Su capacidad de ser increíblemente sexy cuando se requería, de tener un cerebro único para largas tardes de charlas, su humor diferente… extrañaba todo de ella. No como habría deseado cuando la dejo ir aquella mañana.

Y últimamente la había visto diferente. Había vuelto a sonreír, a compartir con sus amigos, a ser la primera en cada clase. Se veía feliz y satisfecha. Y odiaba no ser parte de aquella felicidad y satisfacción.

Tendría que encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con ella. La necesitaba cerca como jamás había necesitado a alguien.

Cuando la vio entrar con la comadreja, una oleada de calor lo invadió. Deseo partirle la cara a golpes por solo estar tocando la mano de lo que le pertenecía. Porque ella era suya, él la había marcado como su propiedad.

Reían y se tocaban, y eso lo hacía enfurecer aún más. Se puso de pie y camino hasta ella con decisión.

\- Hermione – hablo con un tono más duro de lo que habría deseado.

\- Hola Theo – lo saludo como si nada. Como si el no fuera especial, como si él fuera nadie. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – se sentía patético. Estaba siendo patético, pero necesitaba saber que aún le pertenecía.

\- Es que…

\- Es urgente – la preocupación se apodero de su rostro, de aquel hermoso rostro que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. ¿Qué le había hecho esta mujer? Quizás era un filtro de amor y no se había dado cuenta.

\- Esta bien. Nos vemos después – sintió que su sangre se volvía lava hirviendo cuando le beso la mejilla a la estúpida y pobretona comadreja. Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la mesa que les habían dispuesto.

Desde la distancia que los separaba pudo observarla mejor. Pero su mirada se quedó prendada de sus largas piernas, aquellas que había decidido ir mostrando por ahí, tentando a todo aquel que las viera. Recordaba la suavidad a su tacto. La facilidad con la que se enroscaban en su cadera y lo acercaban más a ella, demostrándole cuanto lo deseaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se veía perturbada. Tomo asiento sobre la mesa, dejando sus piernas a su altura. La tentación le decía que las acariciara.

\- Quería saber cómo has estado – le dedico una sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente.

\- ¿Para eso me fuiste a buscar? Dijiste que era urgente – ahora se veía molesta. Muy molesta. – Mira Theo, estoy intentando mantener una relación cordial contigo, pero no me interesa algo más contigo, no somos amigos y jamás lo seremos. Si no es acerca de nuestras actividades de premio anual, te pido por favor que no me hables – se bajó de la mesa y camino hasta donde estaba McGonagall.

No había resultado como esperaba. Y por imposible que pareciera, ahora tenía una mayor necesidad de estar con ella. Había sido un absoluto idiota dejándola ir aquella mañana. Pero como dice el dicho, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – se sobresaltó con la llegada de sus amigos. Blaise le sonreía como un verdadero idiota. - ¿Todavía no pasas página de Granger? –

\- Cállate – intento ignorar al moreno.

\- Debe tener algo increíble para tenerte así de loco – bromeo con una carcajada. Draco a su lado se movió incómodo.

\- ¿Podemos, por favor, no hablar de Granger? – pidió Pansy frente a él, con evidente disgusto. Por él, feliz.

Después de un largo discurso por parte de la directora, Hermione, Draco y él se pusieron de pie para dar inicio al sorteo.

Se escucharon un par de silbidos, besos y gritos.

\- Bien, Malfoy saca las pelotas, yo las leo, y tu anotas – murmuro Hermione antes de enfrentarse a sus compañeros. - ¡Queremos recordarles que no habrá cambios, por mucho que nos supliquen! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Se quedó observándola unos minutos mientras discutía con Malfoy. Parecía realmente molesto por algo, pero hablaban tan bajo que no podía oír. Ella movía las manos en el aire y hacia unas señas sin sentido.

Le pico dolorosamente el pecho, cuando vio una sonrisa asomar. Pero no cualquier sonrisa. Una de aquellas cómplices y seductoras. Y cuando Draco le tomo la muñeca, pudo ver como casi imperceptiblemente su pulgar acariciaba su piel.

No podía ser cierto. Era su mejor amigo, y sabía lo que pasaba con ella, lo que sentía por ella. No podía haber traspasado el limite invisible de la amistad. Aquella chica era intocable, era suya y él no tenía derecho alguno.

\- Partiremos de la base de primer año. Con los de primero de Hufflepuff tenemos… - Malfoy le entrego una pequeña bola – Segundo de Hufflepuff… mezcla bien eso Malfoy – rio dejando la pelota junto a la etiqueta de Hufflepuff. – Tercero de Gryffindor… cuarto de slytherin… quinto de slytherin… sexto de Hufflepuff… y séptimo de ravenclaw – termino con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, reúnanse todos los que corresponden a este equipo en aquella esquina – después de un poco de ruido, comenzaron con el segundo equipo. Apenas podía ir escribiendo, atento a cada señal entre su mejor amigo y su mujer.

Decidió no prestar mayor atención, simplemente se dedicó a escribir. ¿Qué era lo que dolía tanto? Que Draco hubiera osado tocarla, o que ella hubiera dejado que alguien más la tocara. Quizás ambas cosas. Lo único que tenía claro es que dolía, y dolía como mil demonios.

\- ¿Cómo quedamos entonces sr. Nott? – pregunto la directora acercándose a él.

Por simple mecánica, le entrego el pergamino.

1° Hufflepuff, 2° Hufflepuff, 3° Gryffindor, 4°Slyhterin, 5° Slytherin, 6° Hufflepuff, 7° Ravenclaw

1° Slytherin, 2° Gryffindor, 3° Hufflepuff, 4° Hufflepuff, 5° Gryffindor, 6° Ravenclaw, 7°Hufflepuff

1° Gryffindor, 2° Ravenclaw, 3° Slytherin, 4° Ravenclaw, 5°Hufflepuff, 6° Slytherin, 7° Gryffindor

1° Ravenclaw, 2° Slytherin, 3° Ravenclaw, 4° Gryffindor, 5° Ravenclaw, 6° Gryffindor, 7° Slytherin

\- Perfecto, hare una copia y se los devuelvo – la directora dio media vuelta, y salió del gran salón, dejándolos a cargo de los grupos de alumnos que se habían formado.

\- Bien, algunas de las actividades pensadas son: un desfile de modas, un torneo de Quidditch, un festival de canto, un campeonato de duelos, y por supuesto no se olviden que cada equipo tendrá una temática en base a lo que deberá desarrollar sus actividades. Al final de todo, habrá un baile, donde se dará a conocer al equipo ganador, y al rey y reina del baile – se escucharon gritos y murmullos a lo largo del salón. Estaban todos tan emocionados y ansiosos porque comenzara luego.

\- Dejaremos publicadas unas listas, donde deberán inscribir a sus participantes de cada actividad. Así es que no pierdan tiempo y comiencen a ver quiénes serán los mejores para cada actividad – como odiaba su voz en este momento. Sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes. Arrancarle la piel y hacerlo sufrir. Maldito Malfoy, siempre creyéndose el dueño de todo, incluso de lo que no le correspondía.

\- Pueden retirarse, y estén atentos a la entrega de temáticas – también quería hacerla sufrir a ella. Se suponía que él era el hombre especial de su vida, aquel que jamás se puede olvidar. Y el definitivamente no quería ser olvidado, no quería ser borrado de su piel.

Los haría pagar por semejante traición, y los haría sufrir tal y como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

No espero que nadie le dijera nada. Sentía ganas de vomitar cada vez que los veía cerca, aunque fuese para discutir. Sentía asco de ellos.

Pobre Theo idiota, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, el problema es esperar a perderlo para valorarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya va tomando forma el aniversario al fin, vamos llegando a la recta final jeje. Hermione y Draco, ayayai lo que hacen las hormonas jaja**

 **Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto el capitulo, pueden dejarlo con sus reviews jeje! Muchas gracias a todos por pasar y leer, se los agradecemos infinitamente jeje.!**


	5. Una sencilla mañana

**Lo primero es lo primero... pedir las mas absolutas disculpas por mi demora :( lo siento pero creo que hoy mi tiempo es aun mas limitado que cuando estaba en la universidad :( asi es que trato de hacer lo que puedo, pero evidentemente no me sale tan bien jeje. Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto, sobre todo por aquellas personas que han dejado su review esperando el siguiente cap, o aquellos que nos tienen en favs o follows, y por aquellos que solo pasan a leer! lo siento en serio!**

 **Bueno no los demoro mas, aclarar que nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Una sencilla mañana**_

Escucho el chirrido que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Subió un poco más la sabana para cubrirse hasta la nariz. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba desesperadamente dormir. Sintió como se hundía el colchón por el peso de la persona que acababa de recostarse a su lado. Apretó con fuerza los ojos, procurando parecer profundamente dormida.

\- Se que estas despierta Granger

\- No lo estoy – susurro evitando asomar una sonrisa. Apenas abrió un ojo con cautela. Su pelirroja amiga la observaba divertida. Estaba sentada a lo indio, con el cabello tomado en una alta coleta, y el pijama aun puesto. _Era aún muy temprano para que Ginny estuviera ahí._

\- Vamos, abre los ojos. Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar – aunque intentaba parecer seria, su mirada picara la delataba.

\- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? – se incorporó un poco en la cama, aun en contra de su voluntad. Era su mejor amiga, y si estaba a esa hora intentando hablar, debía ser importante. Se desperezo un poco y volvió su atención a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Yo? – frunció el ceño hasta que le dolió. Su tono de voz era juguetón, y por su expresión, le estaba gritando que la que había estado haciendo algo era ella. Pero nadie sabía lo que ella había estado haciendo.

\- No entiendo nada – puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y espero una respuesta. Ginny estallo en carcajadas que la hicieron sentir tremendamente incomoda. ¿ _Por qué la despertaba a las 6 de la mañana_ , para hablar de algo que supuestamente ella había hecho, y encima se reía de ella? Se estaba comportando como una pésima amiga. – Habla de una vez o déjame dormir – la pelirroja se puso seria y la observo unos segundos. Debía haberse dado cuenta que estaba comenzando a molestarle, porque se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

\- Blaise me dijo…

\- ¿Blaise? – pregunto sorprendida. Y después le dice que ella no había hecho nada. Ginny asintió como si no estuviera contando nada malo. - ¿Estas volviendo a hablar con Zabini? – sabía que sonaba más dura de lo que quería, pero le molestaba la actitud de su amiga. Harry no se merecía nada de lo que ella pudiera hacerle.

\- Solo somos amigos Hermione, y cualquier otra cosa te la diría – escupió con desdén. Casi parecía ofendida. ¡Ofendida!

\- Solo te digo que, si quieres volver a tener algo con él, seas honesta con Harry. Sea como sea, él te ama y no se merece que le pongas los cuernos descaradamente – se cruzó de brazos con evidente molestia. Hubo un tenso silencio, donde ninguna de las dos se miró. Boto el aire con pesadez. – No quiero ser pesada, pero di lo que tengas que decir y déjame dormir, por favor –

\- Tienes a Nott y Malfoy de los pelos en su sala común – por un segundo dejo de respirar. Comenzó a toser descontroladamente. ¿Qué era lo que Ginny acababa de decir? – No sé que estás haciendo con cada uno de ellos, pero se están a punto de matar – la pelirroja más molesta que nunca, se puso de pie y salió sin decir nada o esperar palabra.

Se quedo sentada en su cama. Maldito Malfoy, las pagaría cuando lo viera. Había sido idiota de su parte pensar que guardaría silencio. Evidentemente lo usaría para sentirse mejor que Theo. Maldito ególatra, ya se las vería con ella.

Le dolió cuando su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Si Blaise le había contado a Ginny, significaba que todos en slytherin sabían ya que había dormido con los dos. Ahora sería la mujerzuela más grande de todo Hogwarts. Por merlín, ¿Por qué no la tragaba la tierra en ese preciso instante?

…

\- ¡Cállense de una maldita vez! – gruño la pelinegra desde el marco de la puerta, con el rostro sonrosado. Se veía evidentemente molesta. Los dos jóvenes voltearon sus rostros hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Malfoy dándole la espalda y caminando a la ventana.

\- Blaise me fue a buscar. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? _Están dando el espectáculo del año para los que están tratando de dormir_ – entro con paso firme. Miro de Draco a Theo, y viceversa. Se veían destartalados. Un par de hematomas asomaban en los rostros de cada uno. Con el cabello revuelto, la corbata a punto de desarmarse, la camisa fuera del pantalón. Pero lo más sorprendente era el estado de la habitación del rubio. Parecía que un huracán había pasado por ella. Ahogo un grito cuando vio en un rincón la escoba nueva que había comprado al comenzar el curso, completamente destruida.

\- Pasa que este imbécil no conoce de códigos – gruño Theo cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en una de las butacas de cuero que estaban junto a la cama.

\- Perdóname por no saber que estabas tan profundamente enamorado del ratón de biblioteca - _¿ratón de biblioteca?_ ¿Granger? Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y camino hasta Draco con paso decidido.

\- Por favor dime que no te revolcaste con Granger – tenía que alzar el rostro para mirar a los ojos de su amigo. Pero este mantuvo su indiferente y altiva expresión, mirando mas allá de ella, a algún punto perdido en la pared. Le tomo el rostro con brusquedad, obligándolo a mirarla. Conocía a Draco desde siempre, había aprendido a leer en el aun detrás de su capa gruesa y fría de hielo que era su mirada. Se había acostado con Granger. – Eres el más perfecto imbécil que he conocido – se dio media vuelta y camino hasta Theo, poniéndose de pie junto a él.

\- ¿Ahora estas de su parte? ¿Qué más da? Tú mismo la dejaste, no es mi culpa que te haya olvidado tan fácilmente – jamás había reaccionado tan rápido. Alcanzo a tomar a Theo de la camisa, jalándolo hacia ella. Aunque resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Blaise cuando se le necesitaba?_

\- Ella _jamás_ se olvidará de mí, imbécil – observo a Theo por un largo segundo cuando se calmó. Estaba cabizbajo, mirando sus zapatos, respirando con dificultad. El rictus de dolor que poseía le atravesaba el corazón. Aunque intentara negarlo, se había enamorado de Granger. Gimió bajito cuando vio que los ojos de su amigo se inundaban de lágrimas. Lo obligo a voltearse para que Draco no lo viera así de destruido. Tomo su mano con delicadeza y le acaricio la mejilla. El alzo la mirada y la clavo en ella. Se veía completamente roto.

\- Ve y espérame en tu habitación – susurro solo para que él pudiera escucharla. El asintió lento y sin energías. Salió por la puerta arrastrando los pies. Ahora Draco Malfoy tendría que escucharla.

\- Si pretendes darme uno de tus tantos sermones, ya puedes irte – ladro comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa. En segundos tiro la prenda al piso y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. Hace algunos años habría caído rendida a sus pies, olvidando todo lo que quería decirle. Pero había aprendido a amarlo de la forma más maternal que podía, aconsejándolo y reprendiéndolo cuando lo merecía.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Draco? Es tu mejor amigo. Aún más que Blaise y yo – se acercó y tomo asiento junto a él. Le tomo la mano y la acaricio con dulzura, buscando ablandarlo poco a poco.

\- No sé porque le molesta tanto, el mismo la dejo hace un par de semanas. Él mismo le hizo entender que no era más que un juego para él. Yo solo… – aun sonaba altivo, pero la duda impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.

\- Al parecer no lo conoces tan bien… se enamoró de Granger. Aun cuando no lo dijera, era cosa de mirarlo. Y que tú, su mejor amigo se acostara con ella, le ha roto lo más profundo Draco. La ama y punto, y tú lo traicionaste. – frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de inusitado dolor cruzar su rostro. ¿Podría ser posible? Trago con dificultad, miro al frente, suspiro profundo y decidió hablar – Y ella definitivamente no es otra aventura para ti.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó, vio cómo su manzana de adán se movía lentamente al tragar con semejante dificultad y como respiraba con dificultad. Bendito Salazar, ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho sus amigos? Se puso de pie y obligo a Draco a abrazarla. Sintió que sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y recostaba su cabeza en su abdomen.

Cuando sintió el estremecimiento de un sollozo, se quebró. Dejo que las lágrimas brotaran de ella también, sabiendo que habían perdido lo único que habían amado. Eran una familia rota, y jamás volverían a ser lo que eran.

…

Decidió que antes de la primera clase hablaría con Malfoy. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con eso de guardar el secreto. Cuando salió de su sala común, apenas había visto a un par de alumnos de primer año, los cuales no le prestaron la mas mínima atención.

Pero cuando llego al vestíbulo, y se encontró a los alumnos mayores, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas la miraban intentando devorarla, y por primera vez los chicos la miraban como si realmente fuera una chica.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro. Espero en medio del vestíbulo, bajo las atentas miradas de todos, largo rato a que el rubio apareciera. Pero después de casi media hora, asumió que no saldría de su sala común.

Ofuscada, subió hasta el cuarto piso, al único lugar donde nadie entraría a juzgarla. Merlín sabia como necesitaba esa tranquilidad en este momento. Había decidido hacer oído sordo a cada comentario que habían dicho cerca de ella y sobre ella. Eran todos unos entrometidos.

Pero cuando iba subiendo hasta el tercer piso, se detuvo en seco. Una muchacha que apenas recordaba como alumna de slytherin a la que había quitado un par de puntos alguna vez, la apuntaba desde lo alto de la escalera. Frunció el ceño con evidente molestia y decidió subir lo que restaban de escalones, antes que la escalera decidiera moverse.

Solo alcanzo a tener la intención. El golpe en su pecho fue certero y la caída tremendamente dolorosa. Su corazón dolió al sentir que la escalera se movía. Con todo el dolor que sentía, intento buscar su varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cayo brusco hasta las escaleras que justo darían hasta el primer piso. Lo último que vería, sería la piedra de las escaleras antes de perder el conocimiento.

…

Se sentó en su cama masajeando sus sienes. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Apenas había pegado ojo después que Pansy lo había obligado a recostarse. Después de haber llorado como un bebe.

Él era un Malfoy, no tenía emociones que expresar. Lo que había hecho demostraba debilidad, y eso era algo que el jamás debía mostrarle a nadie.

Pero dolía. Todo lo que estaba pasando dolía como mil demonios. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y respiro profundamente. Se suponía que Granger sería una distracción, una atracción que había nacido de verla desnuda, gimiendo sobre una mesa. Solo eso.

Por Salazar que esa era su intención, pero la muchacha tenía más atractivos de los que podría contarles a todas sus amantes juntas. En apenas unas semanas de pasar momentos con ella, había empezado a conocerla mejor. Seguía siendo una sabelotodo insufrible, mandona, desquiciantemente correcta (cuando le convenía), y aunque no era un tema que se tocara ya, una sangre sucia. Sus antepasados se revolcarían en su tumba si se enteraban de lo que había estado haciendo.

Todo habría sido tan sencillo si Theo jamás se hubiese fijado en ella. O él en ella. Que más daba.

¿Qué haría con Theo ahora? Era su mejor amigo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, era la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente, podría poner su vida en sus manos. Y lo había perdido. Lo había perdido por una mujer. Aquello que prometieron jamás pasaría, acabo sucediendo con la mujer que menos habrían imaginado.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a darse una ducha. Necesitaba relajar algunos de sus músculos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar la noche antes de llegar aquella mañana. Granger era increíble. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que pensaba Pansy?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire y el corazón le dejaba de latir. No podía enamorarse de Granger. Simplemente era antinatural. Y era más que evidente que ella si lo estaba utilizando para su absoluto placer. Se afirmo en la entrada al baño y trato de calmar su respiración.

Maldijo internamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Quien fuese se llevaría una maldición como regalo.

\- Tienes dos segundos para salir de esta habitación – su voz sonaba rasposa, pero no dejaba de impregnarle aquella superioridad y frialdad.

\- Granger fue atacada en mitad de las escaleras – se giró con brusquedad al escuchar las palabras de Pansy. Trato de ocultar la desesperación que había en su rostro, pero sabía que había sido en vano, por la expresión de decepción de su amiga.

\- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto cuando logro recomponerse, y se aseguró que su voz saldría entera. Pansy se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. Su respiración se cortó y su corazón se estrujo en su pecho. Pero mantuvo las apariencias. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, habría pensado que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero no para Pansy.

\- Esta en la enfermería, están pensando en trasladarla a san Mungo. Tiene demasiadas contusiones, y una herida profunda en la cabeza – trago con dificultad. Apretó los puños y se obligó a calmar su respiración. Apretó la mandíbula y se movió hasta su armario. Cuando supiera quien lo había hecho… - Tuvo la mala suerte de caer cuando las escaleras se movieron, cayó desde el tercero hasta el primer piso. Madame Pomfrey piensa que tuvo mucha suerte – se puso una camisa y unos pantalones, los zapatos y su túnica. Se arreglo algo el cabello y se dispuso a salir. Pero Pansy le bloqueaba el paso.

\- Déjame pasar – dijo arrastrando cada silaba. Respiraba con irregularidad, y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sentía que sus palmas comenzarían a sangrar en cualquier momento.

\- Ni pienses que iras a la enfermería a verla. Theo está ahí – cerro los ojos y dio media vuelta. No tenía sentido agrandar los problemas aún más. – Es mejor que te quedes aquí, yo te traeré información –

Asintió y se lanzó sobre la cama. Se volvería loco en esas cuatro paredes esperando noticias. Pero no podía ir si Theo estaba ahí, seria revivir todo lo de aquella mañana. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente lo distrajera de todos los problemas.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Aquellos ojos miel.

Aquel alocado cabello castaño.

Aquellos apetitosos labios rosados.

Aquellas pequeñas y traviesas manos.

Aquellas piernas tersas y eternas.

Aquella piel bronceada y suave.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. Estaba jodido hasta la medula.

…

\- Es lo mejor señor Potter. Necesitamos saber que otras lesiones podría tener – se le apretó el pecho cuando escucho las palabras de McGonagall. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería que la alejaran de su lado.

\- Solo si nos permite ir con ella profesora – la voz de Potter sonaba rota, angustiosa y cargada de rabia. – No la dejaremos sola.

\- No pue…

\- Creo que es una buena idea directora. Es mejor que cuando despierte se encuentre algunos rostros conocidos – interrumpió madame Pomfrey con aquella maternal mirada. No podían permitir que la llevaran lejos. No podían llevársela a san Mungo sin que él pudiera saber que más estaba pasando.

\- Esta bien, pero de a uno – se removió en su lugar junto a la puerta, hasta hacerse notar. Todas las miradas se desviaron a él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Nott? – pregunto el pelirrojo alejándose del lado de Hermione hasta él. Parecía querer molerlo con sus propias manos.

\- Me entere de lo que había pasado con Hermione – por su voz y su postura, cualquiera creería que no le importaba. Sus ojos viajaron por primera vez a la muchacha tendida sobre la camilla.

Aguanto las ganas de correr y abrazarla hasta que despertara. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, que con cada segundo que pasaba se teñía mas y más de rojo. Grandes hematomas adornaban sus perfectas piernas. Magulladuras en todo su rostro. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto tontamente. Todo el castillo sabía que Hermione Granger había sido atacada en medio de una escalera, por algún alumno desconocido. Pero necesitaba saber si sabían quién lo había hecho, porque de ser así, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Dio unos pasos a Hermione, pero la comadreja le cortó el paso.

\- Vete de aquí serpiente rastrera, no tienes nada que hacer aquí – no gritaba, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto, pero impregnaba en cada una de sus palabras el más absoluto odio.

\- Ron… - murmuro la comadreja menor, acercándose a su hermano – Vamos, déjalo – le dio una significativa mirada, que le dio a entender que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. La realidad, es que aquellos que les ayudaban con el aniversario, sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba entre ellos. Incluido Malfoy.

\- No voy a dejar que se acerque a ella. Incluso él pudo haberla atacado – susurro hacia McGonagall como si él no hubiese podido escucharlo.

\- Créeme, Nott jamás le haría daño a Hermione – el pelirrojo bajo su mirada a su hermana, mirándola desorientado. Potter hacia lo suyo desde su lugar junto a las dos mujeres mayores. Ginny volvió a mirarlo, pero el solo pudo desviar su mirada a la castaña. Solo quería tomar su mano y besar sus labios. Pedirle perdón por todo y saber que estaría bien.

\- No… Hermione jamás… - lo había entendido al fin. Ginny asintió lentamente y lo obligo a alejarse de Hermione unos pasos, lo justo para dejarlo pasar.

Agradeció con la cabeza a la menor de los Weasley, y camino hasta la mujer que le estaba robando cada aliento. Se veía incluso peor de cerca. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, y se le apretó el pecho.

Tomo su mano, sintiendo aquella descarga de electricidad que le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo al estar cerca de ella. Por lo más bendito, lo único que podía pedirle a merlín, es que nada malo le pasara.

Se acerco a ella y beso su frente con absoluta devoción. Si no lo había querido reconocer antes, lo podía reconocer ahora. Se había enamorado de aquella insufrible sabelotodo. No podía dejar que se la llevaran. Pero era lo mejor. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un casto beso, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a aquella sensación que tanto había anhelado.

\- Theo… Theo… - se escuchó entre murmullos. Se acercaron todos a la camilla, y él se alejó con una sensación de felicidad creciente en el pecho.

\- Aquí estoy – susurro cerca de su oído. Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso, alejándolo bruscamente.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿me escucha? – hablo bajo y tranquilo. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero al parecer le dolía demasiado. - ¿Recuerda algo de lo que paso?

\- Un… un chi… una chica – dijo con mucho esfuerzo. Todos se miraron extrañados. – Una… sly – los ojos de Theo se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esperaba que no fuera quien el creía, sino estaría en graves problemas. Hermione suspiro por última vez y volvió a dormirse.

\- No hay más tiempo, hay que llevarla a san Mungo – sentencio McGonagall comenzando a moverse junto a la enfermera. Se alejo rápido bajo la atenta mirada de los Gryffindor. La miro por última vez y salió corriendo a buscar a quien el creía, era la responsable de todo.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy... pobre Theo y pobre Draco... se las trae Hermione, cualquiera moriria por tener a esas dos perfectas serpientes enamoradas jaja bueno, la verdad es que casi se le hace realidad el dicho... ¿Quien la habra atacado? :O Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinion en un hermoso review jeje! Nos vemos en el proximo cap, que prometo no tardare tanto como este! Besos y abrazos a todos quienes se pasen :)**


	6. Pequeño e inútil trofeo

**Hola a todos! Tengo algunos puntos que tocar!**

 **1\. Quiero dar las gracias a quienes han estado leyendonos, y han dejado sus reviews :) muchas gracias!.**

 **2\. Lamento mucho, pero mucho muchisimo el retraso con otra de mis historias :( _say something_ , si alguien aqui leyendo esta historia, que lee la otra, lo siento! pero estoy en una especie de bloqueo :/ y no quiero escribir algo por escribir para llenar con capitulos innecesarios :( espero que la luz me acompañe alguno de estos dias y pueda actualizar pronto!**

 **3\. Este capitulo es un capitulo mas bien triste... Recuerden que Theo se entero de todo entre Draco y Hermione, y que la castaña tuvo un pequeño accidente a manos de una sly... bueno, este capitulo es sobre desamor... ese triste momento de la vida donde estas tan desilusionado, herido y roto que decides dejar atras aquello que hace daño. Pero como dicen, el corazon entiende razones que la razon desconoce... y que a veces no importa cuanto daño te hagan, ese musculo traicionero siempre terminara haciendote caer dolorosamente a los pies de aquel al que amas. Bueno, esa es la parte fea del amor, claramente. Entonces, este capitulo es un poco sobre eso, es bastante mas largo, y esta enfocado sobre todo en una conversacion entre dos de los protagonistas. Espero que les guste! Lo escribi con mucho cariño.**

 **4\. Nada me pertenece en el fantastico mundo de Harry Potter, todo es de J.K.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Pequeño e inútil trofeo.**

Salió de su habitación escoba en mano. Se sentía agobiado encerrado entre cuatro paredes esperando a que Pansy le trajera información respecto del estado de Granger. Necesitaba despejar la mente, tomar un poco de aire, y olvidar toda la mierda que estaba pasando.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con un grupo de muchachas de sexto discutiendo, y una en el centro llorando. Una muchacha que él conocía muy bien. Frunció el ceño y se pregunto si podría haber sido… no, no podía ser tan idiota.

Decidió ignorarlas, salió rumbo a los jardines deseando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Theodore y Pansy caminaban hablando, más bien discutiendo muy acalorados. Pensó, muy cobardemente, esconderse tras una armadura o algún tapiz, pero cuando ambos jóvenes se detuvieron, supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

El rostro de Nott se endureció y el de Pansy se volvió desafiante. Por su parte decidió mantenerse lejos de los problemas, no quería más peleas con su ex mejor amigo.

\- Pansy… - en su voz estaba implícita la pregunta. Ella asintió y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Estaba bien. Granger estaba bien. - Nott… - recibió la más nocivas de las miradas. Frunció el ceño y en un silencio mordaz, lo instó a continuar. - Lo siento - murmuró lento, sintiendo como cada palabra le atravesaba profundamente. El era un Malfoy, el no pedía perdón, no pedía disculpas. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas, frías, dolorosamente cargadas de traición y culpa.

El moreno fue el primero en desviarla, pasar por su lado y hacer de cuentas que jamás lo hubiese oído. Sintió como la rabia bullia en su interior. Las palabras se agolpaban como dagas en su garganta, ansiaba lanzar su veneno. Pero la agresiva mirada de Pansy lo obligó a morderse a la lengua, intoxicandose con su propio veneno. Observó en silencio como su ex mejor amigo se alejaba.

\- Dale tiempo cariño, entenderá al final de todo - susurro Pansy colgándose de su brazo con cariño.

\- ¿Que entenderá? Ni yo soy capaz de entender lo que pasa - murmuró antes de retomar el camino en silencio, con su mejor amiga de compañía.

…

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aún tenía secuelas de su accidentado accidente. Sus compañeros y amigos le habían dejado un montón de regalos y flores, aunque estas últimas, debía reconocer, las odiaba. El aroma le provocaba náuseas y las encontraba melosas y aburridas. Pero no sé lo diría a quienes llegaban con grandes ramos para hacerla sentir mejor.

Busco en su mesita de noche su varita, pero al parecer la habían vuelto a guardar en el cajón. Se incorporó con delicadeza, sintiendo como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Abrió el cajón rápido y la saco para volver a su posición inicial, sintiendo que la nada que tenía en su estómago saldría expulsado a propulsión.

\- Maldita enana serpiente, el día que recuerde quien eres juro que te mataré con mis propias manos - murmuró a nadie mientras con un movimiento de su varita, un libro llegaba a su regazo.

Lo abrió en la página que lo había dejado el día anterior, y se dispuso a leer. La distrajo la puerta al abrirse, dejando ver a sanadora que se había hecho cargo de ella.

\- Señorita Granger creo haberle dicho que no podía leer, al menos por unos días - hablo calmado, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Hermione se volvió pequeña en su cama, sonriendo tímida.

\- No hay entretención alguna, si al menos tuviera un televisor - susurro bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de la mujer.

\- Necesita descansar. Si lo hace, quizás el alta llegue antes del fin de semana - sus ojos se iluminaron. Estaba harta de estar encerrada en esa habitación. Cerro el libro de golpe y se acomodó para mirar el techo, la única actividad que hacía cuando estaba sola.

La sanadora dió un par de vueltas en la habitación, tomo el libro de su regazo y lo dejo sobre el sillón que decoraba la habitación, y finalmente tomo asiento en este mismo, escrutandola fijamente.

\- Si me quiere preguntar si recuerdo algo, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no recuerdo nada hasta la noche anterior al accidente - se sonrojo violentamente.

El último recuerdo que tenía, era el de Malfoy besándola con desesperación en la sala de los menesteres. El recuerdo de sus caricias aún quemaba en su piel, los orgamos vividos esa noche se sentían vivos en su vientre, y su nombre en sus labios la hacía estremecer.

\- Para la escuela es necesario que recuerdes lo que pasó - la mujer se dedicó a hojear el libro, bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña. Odiaba que alguien, fuese quien fuese, tocara lo que era suyo, y sus libros eran lo más preciado en su vida.

\- No recuerdo nada. Cuando lo haga, lo dire - ¿Pensaban acaso que no quería decir quién la había atacado? Le habían dicho que lo único que había dicho, era que se trataba de una Slytherin. No había recuerdo de nada. Simplemente era algo borrado de su cabeza.

Tocaron a la puerta, logrando sacarla de su incipiente mal humor. Al fin podría salir, dar un paseo, y alejarse de esa habitación desastrosa para su estado de ánimo.

Pero no esperaba ver a quien había asomado por la puerta luego que la sanadora se pusiera de pie y abriera.

Theo, con su imperturbable rostro, pero con sus ojos chispeando, la observaban esperando su invitación.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto con la voz ronca. De pronto se sentía nerviosa, con un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago. Al parecer habían olvidado avisarle a su corazón que Theo era pasado, porque de pronto inicio un galope acelerado.

\- Vine a saber cómo estabas - dió un paso hacia la habitación, haciendo que de pronto las cuatro paredes se volvieran estrechas y el aire se volviera denso, imposible de respirar.

\- Como ves, estoy de maravilla - ironizó acomodándose en la cama. El muchacho se acercó aún más, quedando al borde de la cama. No era justo que siempre se viera tan guapo, obligándola a olvidar, o más bien a obviar por un momento, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Me dijeron que podías salir a caminar un rato - frunció el ceño, entre molesta y avergonzada. Llevaba un ridículo pijama de gatitos que su madre le había traído.

La sanadora sonrió animandola a salir. Se percató que sus ojos verdes recorrieron completo al muchacho que vestía al más estilo muggle.

\- Te hará bien, ve - murmuró saliendo de la habitación, dejándola a solas con el hombre a quien menos quería ver.

Se volvió a remover en la cama haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su pierna le aviso que no podía moverse tanto. Odiaba la impotencia que sentía en este momento, desearía salir corriendo de esa habitación y no volver jamás. Y dejar a Theodore encerrado ahí dentro.

Suspiró resignada. Se movió con mucho cuidado hasta la orilla de la cama y bajo las piernas con delicadeza. Cada movimiento debía ser controlado para evitar el dolor que le producía moverse. Al menos las pociones estaban haciendo lo suyo con la fractura de su pierna derecha y la de sus costillas.

El joven se acerco a ella para ayudarla tomándola del brazo. Pero en cosa de segundos se alejo lo mas que pudo de el. Le quemaba su tacto, odiaba su aroma, y por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba esa mirada intensa y cargada de calor que le dedicaba. Se lanzo a nadar en sus ojos por un tiempo que pareció eterno.

Se sentía como una estúpida. A pesar de que el restregara en su cara que no quería nada serio con ella, seguía con la ilusión a flor de piel. Merlín la protegiera de caer en sus redes nuevamente.

\- Vamos, no seas orgullosa, déjame ayudarte. – Theo tomo su mano y esta vez no se alejo. La ayudo a levantarse y a dar los primeros pasos dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí? La verdad por favor – susurro acongojada. Tenerlo tan cerca la estaba desquiciando.

\- Creo que tenemos algunas cosas importantes que hablar – respondió el muchacho con algo en la voz que ella no supo reconocer. Abrió la puerta y salieron al iluminado pasillo.

Caminaron en silencio un largo rato. Dando vueltas por aquí y por allá. Se sentía incomoda y quería que el muchacho, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se marchara lo antes posible.

\- Estoy cansada, quiero volver a la habitación – hablo firme, sin vacilaciones. El la miro con extrañeza. Miro a su alrededor, se detuvo en un ventanal que daba a los verdes prados que rodeaban san Mungo, y luego volvió a ella.

\- Ven, sentémonos un rato – rodo los ojos con evidente molestia. ¿Acaso no entendía que no quería estar con el? A pesar de que aun sentía cosas por el, que podía decir que aun le quería, había perdido toda la magia y el encanto para ella. No era mas que un pelotudo sin pantalones que disfrutaba jugando con chicas estúpidas como ella.

-Creo que fui bastante clara _Nott_. – se estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? El había dejado muy claras las cosas entre ellos. Se quería agarrar del pelo en ese preciso momento hasta dejarse calva.

En silencio, siguieron el camino de vuelta a la habitación de la chica. Sentía su mirada en ella, penetrante, cargada de emociones que ella no sabría reconocer, aunque se las estuviesen diciendo.

Cuando al fin llegaron, se recostó y cerro los ojos por un rato. Se había cansado en demasía, y quería dormir un poco. Pero un carraspeo la obligo a abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué seguía ahí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te dije que había cosas importantes de las que hablar – su tono ya no era condescendiente y amigable como hace un rato. Cerro la puerta y se sentó en el mullido sofá.

\- Entonces habla – volvió la mirada al techo, deseando que acabara pronto.

\- ¿Por qué Malfoy? – se quedo de piedra, pegada al techo. Su corazón se detuvo un minuto antes de volver a latir como un desquiciado. Aguanto la respiración por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo. Su estomago dio un vuelco en su abdomen y de pronto comenzó a sudar frio.

El chico pareció notar su reacción. Se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, quedando justo al borde de la cama. Sentía que su piel se congelaba poco a poco, de seguro su sangre se había esfumado. - ¿Por qué Malfoy? – repitió con evidente molestia. Su voz era ronca, y cargada de rencor. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

\- No se de que hablas – murmuro con apenas un hilillo de voz. Evito el contacto visual, desviando sus castaños ojos a la ventana que daba a la nada. Trago con dificultad.

\- Mírame, dime que estoy hablando idioteces, que me volví loco de celos y estoy llegando a imaginar cosas – noto el temblor en su voz. Su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que de pronto dejaría de hacerlo. No quería mirarlo. No podía mirarlo a la cara y decirle que si, que se había acostado con su mejor amigo…

\- Yo…

\- Lo supe cuando te vi en el comedor, el día del sorteo. Esa sonrisa cómplice, esa caricia escondida… - su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, cayendo lentamente hasta un vacío del que jamás podría sacarlos.

\- Theo… - ¿Qué podía decir? No había palabras para justificar sus acciones. De todas las personas que había en ese maldito castillo, tenia que elegir al mejor amigo. Si que te gustan los culebrones Hermione Granger. – Yo… lo siento - ¿Estaba llorando? ¿En que momento las lagrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos? Su corazón resonaba dolorosamente en sus oídos. Desvió la mirada hasta el.

Pero deseo no hacerlo. La miraba con los ojos rojos, bloqueados por una capa brillante de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El rictus de dolor le golpeaba una y otra vez el abdomen con dureza.

\- Era mi maldito mejor ami… - su voz se quebró y las lagrimas cayeron sin piedad. Estiro su mano buscando la suya, pero el se alejo y volvió al sillón. Tomo asiento, afirmo los codos en las rodillas y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a un slytherin llorar. Y menos por ella. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto cuando logro recuperar la compostura.

\- No lo se… simplemente paso - ¿Qué clase de estúpida respuesta era esa? Cerro los ojos, dio un par de respiraciones profundas y se decidió a hablar. Pero ¿Por qué le costaba tanto sacar la voz?

\- Simplemente paso. ¿Así como lo nuestro simplemente paso? – se notaba herido en lo mas profundo. Recompuso su expresión y lo observo detenidamente.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu quien dejaste claro que no querías nada serio conmigo – impregno en cada una de las palabras el dolor que había sentido y seguía sintiendo hasta el día de hoy. – Tu fuiste el que jugo conmigo, ilusionándome, haciéndome creer que era alguien especial, cuando en realidad solo disfrutabas unos cuantos polvos – su voz se fue elevando poco a poco. La sangre se le había subido al rostro, y se dio cuenta que apretaba las sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

\- ¡Y eso te daba el derecho a revolcarte con mi mejor amigo! ¡No eres mas que una cualquiera! – se había puesto de pie, perdiendo los estribos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y sus puños igual de apretados que los suyos propios. Sus palabras dispararon directo a su corazón, terminando de matar lo que sentía por el. Se limpio las lagrimas con extrema rudeza, y enfoco su mirada en el.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones. No eres nada ni nadie para mi Theodore Nott. Puedes creer que soy una cualquiera, quizás lo sea. Pero créeme, lo que tu pienses, me tiene sin cuidado. – sus miradas, conectadas, despedían bolas de fuego cargadas del odio mas puro.

\- ¿No soy nada ni nadie?... – sintió un escalofrió al escuchar el frio y desdeñoso tono de su voz - Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás en tu puta vida te olvidaras de mi… - se acerco en dos grandes zancadas a ella, haciéndola retroceder en su propia cama. Quedo tan cerca que podía beber de su aliento, e incluso si lo intentaba y estiraba sus labios, podría rozarlos – Que no se te olvide gran sabelotodo Hermione Granger, que yo, este imbécil sin corazón, fue el primero que marco cada recodo de tu cuerpo… - se estremeció ante sus palabras. Su piel se puso de gallina con cada palabra lentamente pronunciada. Ambos respiraban agitados, y estaba confundida. No sabia si el latido en la habitación era el suyo o el de el. – Esta serpiente rastrera siempre será el primero que hizo tu cuerpo estremecerse del mas absoluto placer… - no podía dejar de mirar sus electrizantes ojos. Cada palabra calaba profundo en su piel. Odiaba la razón que había en ellas. Jamás podría olvidarlo. – Siempre, recuérdalo bien, porque siempre es mucho tiempo, siempre seré el primer hombre de tu vida, el primero en verte desnuda, el primero que te toco y lleno tu cuerpo… yo y solo yo – había terminado su perorata aun mas cerca de ella. Trago con dificultad, hipnotizada por sus ojos y su cercanía.

Se sentía perdida, inundada de un dolor profunda, y una confusión única. Los azules se desviaron hasta sus labios, que, sin haberlo notado, mordía con frenesí. Lo observo. Por lo que parecieron horas. Era verdad cada una de las cosas que había dicho. Probablemente el siempre sería el hombre mas importante de su vida, sin importar nada. Se había enamorado de el, o de la careta que el había decidido mostrar. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y había salido extremadamente dañada. Y como una estúpida, probablemente aun estaba enamorada de el, de la forma mas ridícula.

Volteó el rostro con fiereza, obligándolo a retroceder. Aun seguía agitado, pero se veía mas calmado. Había botado parte de lo que llevaba guardado. Porque lamentablemente para Hermione, aun no había acabado.

\- Y puede que Malfoy se jacte de haberse revolcado contigo… - volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el sillón, lanzándose como un peso muerto. La furia comenzó a bullir en su interior. – Pero lo hace solo porque no soporta que yo haya tenido algo y el no... – echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos. Observo que, en sus mejillas, con la luz de la habitación, descansaba el rastro de las lagrimas derramadas. – No eres mas que una prueba de fuerza entre nosotros, un pequeño e inútil trofeo de quien puede mas – aquellas palabras, de todo lo que había dicho, era lo que mas le dolía. Ella no era el trofeo de nadie, ni la soga con la que jugaban al tira y afloja. Hizo rechinar los dientes, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir. Porque ya seria su turno. – Ahora que lo se, se acabo la diversión, Malfoy se asegurara de alejarte lo mas posible, y nosotros volveremos a ser los mejores amigos, y tu seguirás siendo hasta el final de los días, la mas grande puta que habito Hogwarts – finalizo enderezando la cabeza, abriendo los ojos completamente inexpresivos, y dedicándole la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto en su vida. Había encendido una hoguera en su interior, activado un volcán a punto de hacer explosión. Respiro profundo un par de veces, no quería perder los papeles y hacer un espectáculo de proporciones.

Abrió la boca un par de veces. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, lo que tenia que decir, pero por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de su boca. Volvió la mirada al frente, pensando en todo lo que había dicho. Dolía como mil demonios. Un suspiro lento escapo de sus labios.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Puede que para Malfoy no sea mas que una forma de demostrarte que el puede tener todo lo que tu tienes, pero no me importa. Disfrute cada uno de los encuentros, y no me arrepiento de ello… - lo miro con detenimiento, analizando cada una de sus reacciones. Se mantenía impávido, como un buen slytherin. – Para jugar se necesitan dos, y no es que Malfoy me vaya a romper el corazón. De eso ya te encargaste tu… - respiro profundo y la retuvo por largos segundos. Boto el aire pesadamente, tratando de eliminar el dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho. – Tienes razón, en cada una de las cosas que dijiste. Fuiste el primero, y quizás nunca me olvide de ti, pero créeme que no serás el único… - noto como el dolor atravesó su rostro veloz. Se mordió el labio con incertidumbre. Le dolía el corazón darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era el, que no era el chico amable y comprensivo de quien se había enamorado. Sintió en sus mejillas el calor de las lagrimas, y el salado sabor en sus labios. – Seguiré mi vida, conoceré otros hombres, tendré una que otra relación seria, hasta que encuentre a quien será el amor de mi vida, me case y tenga maravillosos hijos… - vio que apretó la mandíbula, y su respiración se hizo cada vez mas irregular. – Y puede que, en todo ese tiempo, jamás te olvide, y cuando te encuentre en una calle después de muchos años sin verte, mi corazón se vuelva loco por ti… - ambos tragaron con dificultad. Ella no ocultaba que estaba llorando, pero el hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran con fuerza. – Pero recordare que fuiste el primero que me rompió el corazón, y el mismo que me hizo sentir viva en todos los aspectos, que me enamore de ti como la adolescente que soy, y que tu, sin miramientos, rompiste mi corazón, lo pisoteaste y me denigraste a la categoría de puta, solo por haber seguido adelante y haber intentado superarte… - el se movió incomodo, hasta el borde del sillón, desde donde la miraba expectante con los ojos brillando – Se que es tu mejor amigo, pero no creas que lo hice con alguna intención de dañarte. Las cosas simplemente suceden, deberías saberlo ya. No me arrepiento de nada Nott… - limpio las lagrimas que no la dejaban ver con claridad y se detuvo en sus ojos con el dolor y la angustia en su rostro. Por mas que lo había intentado, el también dejaba que las lagrimas brotaran con absoluta libertad – No me arrepiento de haberte dado la oportunidad de entrar a mi vida, no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti por primera vez, ni de haberme enamorado de ti. Tampoco me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió con Malfoy, porque el será uno de esos tantos hombres que conoceré, hasta que encuentre al amor de mi vida, que esta claro, jamás podría ser alguien como tu. Porque créeme, me esforzare porque cada hombre que pase por mi vida sea completamente opuesto a ti, porque tu fuiste y serás único para mi, pero no quiero volver a vivir con nadie, lo que he vivido contigo – acabo con un sollozo sordo mientras el agua salada bañaba su rostro sin piedad. – Podría haber sido perfecto, podrías haber sido ese hombre que se conoce una vez en la vida y con el que deseas pasar el resto de ella, podrías haber sido el amor de mi vida, y ahí si que no podría haberte olvidado jamás. Pero tu, al parecer imposibilitado de amar, decidiste ser solo el primero, cuando podrías haberlo sido todo para mi… -

Un silencio ensordecedor reino en la habitación. Al parecer ya no quedaban mas palabras por decir. Ambos se miraban con detenimiento, sabiéndose desnudos ante el otro. Con el dolor impregnado en cada una de sus células.

\- Tuve miedo… - susurro sin dejar de mirarla. – Miedo de lo que me hacías sentir. No quería hacerte daño, jamás fue mi intención. Pero hay mas de lo que tu crees saber, hay cosas que no te he dicho. Cuando empezamos este jugueteo peligroso, creí que seria como cualquier otro. Cuando empezamos a compartir mas allá de los besos y las caricias, me di cuenta de que jamás conocería otra mujer como tu… - no quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar sus excusas, ni escucharlo decir que si la había querido pero que era demasiado cobarde para afrontado… - Y como tu, me enamore de la mujer sabelotodo, intrépida, valiente, divertida, sensual… - se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas tal cual león enjaulado – Pero no podía darte lo que tu me pedias, simplemente no había opción alguna. Jamás podría ser ese hombre con el que te casarías y tendrías hermosos hijos. Me conformaba con haber sido ese hombre que jamás se olvida. El primero en dejar un rastro en ti… - se acerco a ella y tomo asiento al borde de la cama. – Cuando te vi con Malfoy, con tanta complicidad, tan reluciente y feliz, creí que moriría. Algo en mi se encendió hasta el punto de explotar con furia descontrolada. Me dolía porque era mi mejor amigo, pero mas dolía saber que habías olvidado lo que habíamos vivido, que habías encontrado refugio en otros brazos… - busco su mano, encontrándola sudorosa y fría. – Podría haber sido con un perfecto desconocido y me habría dolido de la misma forma, y habría reaccionado de igual manera. No es Malfoy el problema, se que el es así, pero tu… tú eras mías, así me había encargado de marcar tu piel – se fue acercando lentamente hasta ella, hasta que sus frentes se unieron. – Se que ya te perdí, estúpidamente… - alzo su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer con el contacto. Su piel fría contrastaba con el calor que brotaba de su piel. – Perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice, jamás fue mi intención romperte el corazón, así como jamás fue mi intención enamorarme de ti… -

Sollozo sin detenerse. Su corazón se volvió loco cuando sintió sus labios, en un suave, tierno y delicado beso. Un beso dulce mezclado con el salado sabor de las lagrimas de ambos. Un beso cargado del dolor que no podían expresar, de la desilusión y la angustia. Un beso que poco a poco fue volviéndose mas fuerte. Sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse con delicadeza, bailando al compa de un suave vals inventado en sus cabezas.

Podrían haber sido tanto, pero terminaron siendo nada.

Enredo sus manos en el cabello del joven deseando que no acabara nunca. Sintió como rodeaba su cintura con fuerza, al parecer deseando lo mismo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que había probado sus labios, y ahora sentía que había pasado una vida en un desierto.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – aquella fría, desdeñosa y altanera voz que conocían tan bien.

* * *

 **Tengo que reconocer que en un momento habia decidido dejar todo en muy mal plano entre Theo y Hermione, pero la verdad es que no pude. Siento que es asi como se vive una ruptura dolorosa, con ese ultimo beso que sabes que es el ultimo pero no quieres que acabe jamas. Se que algunas/os han odiado a Theo por como ha sido con Hermione, pero ha tenido sus motivos... No lo estoy justificando!**

 **Quiero dejar muy en claro que este es un DRAMIONE, asi que evidentemente en algun momento nuestros protagonistas se uniran mas de la cuenta. Pero Theo, es Theo y me encanta tambien, asi es que no puedo evitar darle un poco mas de luz en esta historia. Y como me encanta, imaginaran que no lo dejare mal parado!**

 **Un beso y gracias a todos por leer y espero que se den el tiempecito de dejar un review para saber que les parecio! Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo!**


	7. El amor vale una mierda

**Hola otra vez! Primero que todo, lamento mucho la tardanza! La verdad es que intento escribir rapido, pero con el trabajo me resulta imposible :( asi que ocupo mis dias y tiempos libres jaja! Quiero de todo corazon, agradecer por los reviews del capitulo pasado, asi como los PM y quienes ahora estan siguiendo la historia, y por supuesto a quienes se pasan a leer de forma incognita jeje! Gracias me hacen inmensamente feliz 3!**

 **Por supuesto, nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K!**

 **No los demoro mas, a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: El amor vale una mierda**

 _\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – aquella fría, desdeñosa y altanera voz que conocían tan bien._

Miro a la puerta con el corazón encogido en el pecho. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, era a ambos en la misma habitación. Malfoy se veía indiferente como siempre, impolutamente vestido, e increíblemente atractivo ataviado con uno de sus oscuros trajes. Los miraba desde la puerta con aquella mueca despectiva que cargaba a todos lados, y una carpeta bajo el brazo.

Volvió su mirada a Theo. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba en tensión. Sus ojos irradiaban la furia que, podía suponer, bullía en su interior. La respiración agitada y el ligero aleteo nasal. La mandíbula apretada, y sin haberse separado por completo de ella, apretaba su cintura con mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – se atrevió a preguntar después de largos segundos en los que se acomodó en la cama, obligando a Theo a ponerse de pie. No quería hacer aún más incómoda la situación. Vio que el joven cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, y en una fracción de segundo, vio la duda atravesar sus ojos. Se quedo mirándolo fijamente, analizando su postura. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Jamás habría esperado una visita de Malfoy, sin importar las cosas que habían vivido el último tiempo.

\- Vine a dejarte esto. Es parte del itinerario del aniversario – se acercó con paso seguro. Se sintió de pronto intimidada por su mirada tan penetrante. Parecía estar atravesándola con sus dagas de plata. Si no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que estaba molesto.

\- Gracias – estiro su brazo hasta tomar el otro extremo de la carpeta. Una corriente se deslizo por su espina cuando sus dedos sencillamente se rozaron. En ese momento su mirada se volvió más intensa, de eso ser posible. Trago con dificultad, incomoda porque Theo estaba observando, y porque Malfoy no le dejaba espacio para alejarse de sus ojos. Alejo su mano lo más rápido que pudo, aun con el hormigueo en sus dedos.

\- Si es todo, vete – miro a Theo con reprobación.

\- ¿Acaso es tu habitación? – pregunto arrastrando cada silaba como solo Malfoy podía hacer.

\- ¿Tienes el descaro de venir aquí, después de todo lo que has hecho? – miraba a ambos como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Por la expresión del moreno, y como apretaba los puños a sus costados, imaginaba que le estaba costando controlarse. Malfoy por su parte, se veía de lo más tranquilo, pero sus ojos brillaban y se oscurecían.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas? O si no, yo también puedo empezar a hablar– una sonrisa fría y calculadora asomo en su rostro, una mueca arrogante que intimidaría a cualquiera. A cualquiera excepto a Nott.

\- Entonces empieza a hablar _pedazo de mierda_ – abrió los ojos sorprendida, dispuesta a detenerlos. Theo se estaba colocando rojo y ya podía verlo saltar sobre el rubio. Era algo que no podía permitir.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de tu accidente Granger? – esta vez se sorprendió aún más. Malfoy no despegaba su mirada de su ex mejor amigo. No entendía a que venía eso. Vio que Theo se movía en el mismo lugar, de pronto empalideciendo.

\- No…

\- Sospechoso… - no alcanzo a terminar lo que pensaba decir. Theo se había lanzado sobre el con un derechazo impecable. Ambos cayeron al piso, Malfoy con el rostro rojo, y Theo con el semblante más terrorífico que Hermione le había visto nunca.

\- ¡Basta! – grito intentando ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad. Busco su varita en la mesa a su lado y apunto hacia los muchachos que ya se habían ensartado en una batalla de golpes digna de muggles. - ¡He dicho basta!

\- ¡Dile la verdad!

\- ¡Cállate maldito hijo de puta!

\- ¡Tarde o temprano te descubrirán!

\- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida maldita sea!

\- ¡O se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo!

\- ¡Dije que te calles!

Hermione observaba en estado de shock a los dos jóvenes que daban vueltas en el piso intentando golpearse. Cada palabra que salía de sus bocas la dejaba más atónita, incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando Theo tomo a Draco del cuello, asfixiándolo con tanta fuerza que el muchacho paso del pálido normal de su rostro, a un rojo prendido hasta llegar a un morado oscuro, y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, supo que debía intervenir.

\- _Desmaius_ – susurro contra Nott, que cayó desplomado sobre Malfoy.

El rubio atrapo el aire en una bocanada profunda, comenzando a toser descontrolado. Con un poco de dificultad lanzo el cuerpo de Theo a un costado, sentándose en el piso, respirando y tosiendo. Poco a poco fue volviendo a su color y su respiración se fue haciendo acompasada. Hermione le ofreció un vaso de agua, que el joven recibió a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto molesta. No podía creer que se habían enfrascado en una pelea ahí, frente a ella en pleno hospital.

\- Aclarando diferencias – respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie. Se acomodo las ropas y se peinó el cabello con las manos. Se le seco la boca cuando lo vio de pie, con su cabello aun desordenado y mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, sus ojos grises eufóricos clavados en ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo recién vivido, algunas marcas carmesíes comenzaban a aparecer en su cuello, así como en su pómulo izquierdo. En aquel traje se veía demasiado apetecible. Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, humedeciendo aquellas zonas que no debían humedecerse dadas las circunstancias.

\- Son unos energúmenos – murmuro con la voz ronca y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Desvió la mirada. Era lo mejor, antes de que su deseo fuera más fuerte.

\- Así que vuelven a ser la parejita perfecta – se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Volvió a mirarlo, seguía donde mismo, sin dejar de desnudarla con sus grises orbes. Maldito fuese por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy. Movió la cabeza, obligándose a concentrarse.

\- No – respondió a secas. Quizás lo imagino, quizás era verdad, pero un brillo asomo por sus ojos, y algo parecido a una sonrisa se esclareció en su rostro. Merlín, estaba hundiéndose aún más en el fango.

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora? – lo miro extrañada. Theo le había dejado muy claro que Malfoy perdería todo interés en ella. Y ella pensaba de igual modo. Entonces, ¿Por qué Malfoy le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso…?

\- Supongo que ya perdió la gracia para ti – mostro su mejor mascara de indiferencia. La verdad, no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por el final de aquella aventura. Si bien no había nada más que deseo y lujuria entre ellos, Malfoy la había hecho conocer cosas que jamás habría imaginado.

\- Que bien que lo hayas entendido – le dedico su más fría sonrisa, cargada de ironía. Se estremeció ante semejante gesto. Noto que algo en su interior se remecía. Extrañaría sus labios, sus caricias, su cuerpo pálido y bien formado, sus encuentros furtivos en medio de los pasillos… extrañaría la forma en que la tomaba y la hacía volverse loca de placer. Merlín, si pudiese, en este momento, se daría la oportunidad de despedirse con una buena revolcada. Se sonrojo ante su atrevimiento. – Mejor me voy

\- No – Malfoy se sorprendió ante su respuesta tan apresurada. Su expresión cambio de la indiferencia a la burla. Rodo los ojos y le dedico una falsa sonrisa, digna de él mismo. – Tienes que decirme lo que sabes

El silencio reino a su alrededor. Ambos miraron a Theo tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Malfoy sabía lo que había pasado. Y ella necesitaba saberlo. Cuando se encontraron nuevamente, pudo ver la duda en él.

\- Si quieres tener, aunque sea la más pequeña de las oportunidades con él, te recomiendo no saber nada – Hermione se sorprendió. Pero desafortunadamente, no fue de forma grata. Porque con sus palabras, había sembrado la duda. Habían dejado las cosas claras, no había opciones para ellos, simplemente habían vivido un amor que se había acabado. Pero…

\- No quiero…

\- No mientas Granger. Se que lo nuestro fue un juego, un poco más de un par de folladas para quitarse las ganas, pero nada más, nada de sentimientos ni cursilerías. – su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando el dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Tuvo que alzar el rostro para verlo mejor. Tenía su característica mueca torcida marca Malfoy, que tanto encantaba a las mujeres – Pero lo tuyo con Theo, ustedes no fueron solo sexo, ustedes mezclaron todo, y terminaron enamorados – aguanto la respiración cuando su fría mano toco su mejilla. Cerro los ojos cuando sus largos dedos acariciaron su mejilla y sus labios. Trago con dificultad, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. – Theo te ama, no me cabe duda de eso. Hay cosas que no sabes, y que le pesan, pero eso no significa que te ame menos – abrió los ojos encontrándose con los suyos, deseando que acortara la distancia y la besara de aquella forma salvaje y pasional que solo él sabia. – Tú, toda tú le perteneces. Tus ojos, tus labios, tus lágrimas y tus sonrisas. Tu cuerpo le pertenece, aunque no niego que disfrute cada vez que te tuve entre mis brazos. Pero tú, tú eres suya y de nadie más – sintió que un frio envolvía su cuerpo cuando él se alejó. Inconscientemente se tocó los labios. Recordó el beso de Theo, y saboreo la caricia de Malfoy.

\- Malfoy…

\- Si al salir de aquí, aun quieres saber la verdad, porque sientes que ya no hay oportunidad entre ustedes, me buscaras – le guiño un ojo y con una última sonrisa, desapareció por la puerta.

…

Camino molesto por lo largos y fríos pasillos. Definitivamente las cosas se podían complicar más. Había contado con las vacaciones de navidad para olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado con Granger y Nott. Necesitaba alejarse de todo ese drama en el que se había visto envuelto.

Pero ahora todos sus planes se habían ido a la mismísima mierda gracias a la loca de la directora. No solo tendría que pasar la navidad en el castillo con los otros dos, sino que además no había encontrado nada mejor que una sala común para ellos, para que pudieran _trabajar a gusto_. Como si fuera tan sencillo. Al menos les había dado la opción de ofrecerles a los demás la opción de quedarse. Por alguna extraña razón, Blaise y Pansy habían estado felices.

¿Y ahora como podría olvidarse de todo teniéndola ahí mismo todos los días? Sería una verdadera pesadilla. Odiaba el maldito aniversario. Todo lo que había pasado era culpa del maldito aniversario.

Siguió las instrucciones y llego hasta el cuadro de un grupo de hadas bailando. Que ridículo. Escupió la contraseña y después de lo que parecieron años, finalmente se abrió para darle paso.

Quiso mandar todo a la mismísima mierda cuando entro y se encontró con Granger y Nott conversando junto a la chimenea. Tan entretenidos estaban que ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Se quedo unos segundos observándolos. Granger estaba sentada en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con sus manos y la cabeza gacha. Theo a su lado, sentado con las piernas estiradas y afirmado en su brazo izquierdo, hablaba y hacia aspavientos con su mano derecha.

Quiso acercarse, pero el grito de Nott lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Deja de mentir por la mierda!

\- No te miento, deja de gritarme – la noto alzar el rostro, compungido. Podía adivinar que estaba a punto de llorar. – Te dije que no hay nada entre Malfoy y yo, ni con él ni con nadie – apretó la mandíbula y los puños. ¿Tan fácil de olvidar había resultado?

\- Me aturdiste para quedarte con él a _solas_

\- Lo hice porque estabas a punto de matarlo – le sorprendía lo baja que era la voz de ella. Si hubiese sido él quien le hubiese hablado así, lo habría hechizado un centenar de veces ida y vuelta.

\- Lo habría hecho. Lo habría hecho un millón de veces solo para asegurarme que nunca más te pusiera un dedo encima – se incomodó cuando vio al moreno incorporarse, y lentamente inclinarse hacia ella. Estaban a punto de besarse. Maldito Theodore Nott.

Sin saber porque, entro con bombos y platillos, golpeando con fuerza al pisar, empujando cosas, y carraspeando. Todo para evitar ese tan íntimo contacto. Ambos lo miraron con reprobación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siempre tan oportuno Malfoy – escupió Theo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras. Se perdió segundos después.

\- Para haber estado tan molesto porque te quedaste a _solas_ conmigo en el hospital, ahora parece darle igual – hablo con toda la furia que tenía contenida. Le molestaba. Le ardía el estómago de verlos cerca. Todo habría sido más sencillo si ella no se hubiese quedado con ninguno de los dos.

\- Eres un verdadero imbécil Malfoy – la castaña siguió los pasos de su _noviecito_. Lo iba a dejar plantado como si él no fuera nada.

Antes de que diera un par de pasos, se acercó rápido hasta ella, cortándole el camino. Ella se detuvo brusco, alzando el rostro para verlo mejor. Sus ojos castaños flameaban enmarcados por sus cejas fruncidas. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosa que resaltaba sus pecas, y sin saber lo sensual que resultaba, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Y ahí es donde se quedó. Observando el movimiento de su grueso y apetecible labio, atacado por sus perfectos dientes, acariciado por su suave lengua. Merlín. Sintió que el calor se expandía por su cuerpo, alojándose en sus pantalones.

\- Quítate de mi camino – podía jurar, por el tono de su voz, ronco y sensual, que estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Quería tomarla sobre sus caderas, cargarla hasta su habitación y follarla hasta que no hubiese un mañana. Quería recorrer su suave piel, besar hasta el último lugar a la vista de su cuerpo, entrar en ella y no salir jamás.

\- Quítame –

Cuando ella puso una mano en su brazo para alejarlo, fue su perdición. Se lanzo sobre ella y atrapo sus labios con furia. Primero la noto sorprendida, pero cuando le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad, supo que ella lo había deseado tanto o más que él.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose con fuerza, saboreándose. Mordió su labio haciéndola gemir en su propia boca, elevándolo metros al cielo. La necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla ahora mismo. Aunque fuese por última vez.

La aferro por sus caderas, mientras ella se anclaba a su túnica, buscando equilibrio para no caer. Con descaro, una de sus manos apretó su nalga.

\- Ven conmigo – ronroneo mientras besaba su cuello y mordía su oreja. Vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, lamiendo sus labios, sedienta de sus caricias. Apenas fue un leve asentimiento. Pero fue suficiente para él.

La tomó de la mano, separándose de su cuerpo a regañadientes. Atravesaron la sala y llegaron hasta la puerta. Quiso morir en el mismo lugar cuando vio del otro lado a Pansy y Blaise sonriendo. Cuando volvió a mirarla, estaba pálida, y rápido había alejado su mano. Maldita sea.

\- Draco, ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Pansy, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña. Miro a su amiga y cuando volvía a mirarla, ya no estaba.

\- Ahora, a ningún lado – escupió furioso devolviéndose al interior. Necesitaría una ducha de agua muy, pero muy helada.

…

¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? De no ser por Parkinson y Zabini, habría ido con él. Habría hecho lo que se había prometido no hacer. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Se sentía mareada. Este mes sería un verdadero infierno.

Se lanzo sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Cruzo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recreo una y otra vez el beso. Por Morgana que, si la volvía a besar, no se podría resistir. Su forma de tocarla, tan descarado, la volvía loca. Había sentido su cuerpo encenderse con solo el roce de sus labios. No podía volver a caer así de fácil.

Cerro los ojos, confundida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía negar sus sentimientos por Theo, quien parecía haber decidido luchar por una nueva oportunidad. Amaba a Theodore Nott a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado. Lo amaba y no tenía dudas de que, si él se lo proponía, volvería a estar con él.

Por otro lado, estaba Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Aquel rubio que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero no se iba a engañar. No le importaban los insultos de antes, ni cuanto odio se habían profesado. Solo le importaba como la hacía olvidarse del mundo cada vez que la besaba. Se sentía en el cielo cuando la tocaba. Podía ser ella, con todas sus desinhibiciones, sin culpas. Y había conocido una parte de él que le era completamente desconocida. Le había hablado de sus padres. Le había hablado de Dobby cuando ella le hablo de la P.E.D.D.O. E incluso habían hablado de la guerra y lo que había significado para cada uno. Habían discutido, y se habían insultado, solo para no perder la costumbre. Pero no lo odiaba, ni le tenía rencor. Le gustaba Malfoy. Le gustaba su arrogancia, su egocentrismo, sus aires de superioridad… le gustaba mucho de él.

\- ¡Hermione!

Se levanto de golpe, asustada. – Casi me matas de un susto – dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

\- Llevo más de 5 minutos hablándote. Espero no haber destruido tu fantasía – la observo confundida. La pelirroja sonreía pícaramente, mientras sacaba de un bolso sus ropas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Bueno, dijiste que debíamos quedarnos para terminar todo – se levantó y busco su propio bolso. En silencio comenzaron a guardar sus ropas. Después de largos minutos, sintió que ya nada podría sorprenderla – Harry y yo lo hemos dejado – murmuro sin mirarla. Su voz sonaba calmada, tratándose de la ruptura con el chico que había amado desde los 10 años.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hoy. Le dije que me quedaría, y no le pareció muy bien – se acostaron en la cama que sería de Hermione, mirándose de frente. – Me dijo que hace semanas me notaba diferente

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que… - sus ojos color chocolate se humedecieron. Su voz se quebró y su respiración se hizo irregular. – Que ya no me sentía como en un… comienzo

\- Ginny… - quiso tomar su mano, pero la pelirroja se incorporó bruscamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de forma rebelde. – Lo siento mucho, pero quizás sea lo mejor

\- ¿Lo mejor? – se sintió estúpida. – Harry ha sido el sueño de mi vida, y ahora lo he perdido – un sollozo, cual niña pequeña, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¿Y Zabini?

\- No lo sé. No quiero dejarme llevar y después darme cuenta que me equivoque – se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y la abrazo. La dejo llorar en su pecho, sintiéndose mal por sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, pero hasta que Harry no diera la vida por su relación, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes.

\- Tal vez este tiempo sin verse, sirva de algo – le dio un suave beso en el cabello de fuego, y le acaricio la espalda. Hasta que pudo darse cuenta que ya había dejado de llorar.

Se quedaron largo rato en esa misma posición, abrazadas, cada una en sus pensamientos. El amor vale una mierda.

…

Cuando llego a la sala, vio que estaban ya todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, con un ciento de papeles sobre esta. Su mirada se enfocó en la castaña sentada junto a la pequeña de los Weasley. Al otro lado, Pansy sonreía y hablaba cosas que no entendía.

\- Al fin te dignaste a bajar – bramo Blaise con cara de pocos amigos. De no ser por la sonrisa de Pansy, habría sido un cuadro muy triste de ver.

\- Me había quedado dormido, lo siento – tomo asiento junto a Malfoy, el que no tenía mejor cara.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar solo. Miro a Hermione y la vio cabizbaja, tomada de la mano de la pelirroja, mientras hablaban en susurros. Era una preciosidad, una mujer incomparable. Además de su belleza, era inteligente con un carácter único. Era todo lo que se podría buscar en una mujer, y él lo tenía en sus manos. Sabía que solo debía mover un par de piezas más y la volvería a tener en sus brazos. Y no había nada que deseara más. Pero estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta. Porque jamás podría darle una vida de amores, apenas un par de meses y luego tendría que volver a romperle el corazón.

Desvió sus ojos hasta Malfoy. Nadie podía imaginar cuanto le dolía no hablarse con él. Siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Y lo extrañaba. Era un patán y se merecía que nunca más le dirigiera la palabra. Pero no se engañaría. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Había pensado mucho esa tarde. Le dolía lo que había hecho, pero Draco conocía su situación, por lo que debería haber asumido que para él no era más que un juego. Como debería haber sido. ¿Qué se supone debería hacer? Estaba cediendo a su impulso de perdonarlo. Perdonarlo y alejarse de Hermione. Eso sería lo más lógico, lo más humano que podría hacer. Y como le había dicho ella, podría encontrar al amor de su vida algún día, y tener la vida que siempre había soñado. La vida que a su lado jamás tendría.

\- ¿Qué te parece la idea Theo? – volvió su mirada a la castaña que le hablaba suave, con aquel melodioso y dulce tono de voz. No tenía idea de que hablaban.

Pero se vio interrumpido, y salvado, por una lechuza en la ventana. Sintió un escalofrió, y como su corazón se detenía. Las miradas de Malfoy, Pansy y Blaise se posaron en el con la lastima reflejada. Ginny se levantó a abrir la ventana, dando paso a una hermosa lechuza de color ámbar, que se posó en su hombro. Tomo el pergamino y lo abrió. Sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad. ¿Había dicho meses junto a Hermione? Eso acababa de reducirse a unas semanas.

\- Theo… - Malfoy le tomo el hombro, obligándolo a mirarlo. – Tienes que decírselo.

Ambos miraron a la castaña, que se veía confundida como nunca. - ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Trago con dificultad. Esto sería difícil. – Me caso en 3 semanas.

* * *

 **Okeeeey. Confieso que me costo un poco escribir este capitulo, no sabia si hacer que Draco luchara por ella, o si dejarlo ir... creo que no elegi ninguna de las dos jaja pero ahora espero que entiendan porque Theo no puede hacer mas por Hermione... obvio la ama, pero se tiene que casar... este deberia ser el momento donde Theo deja de existir para nuestra castaña favorita... sera el momento que aproveche nuestro rubio favorito? quien sabe jaja**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y estamos a uno o dos capitulos de ya empezar de lleno con el aniversario y sus actividades jaja!**

 **Estare esperando sus reviews! Para lo bueno y lo malo obviamente! Nos vemos en el siguiente! :)**


	8. El corazón puertas afuera

**Capitulo 8: El corazón puertas afuera.**

Salió de la sala común acompañada de Ginny, quien no dejaba de parlotear algunas cosas sobre Zabini. La verdad no tenia ánimos de hablar de nada que tuviese que ver con amor, atracción o sexo. Llevaba el pergamino con la propuesta para uno de los últimos días, releyendo una y otra vez, sin terminar de convencerse. Y estaba segura de que a McGonagall tampoco le convencería. Pero que más daba, con algo tenían que rellenar.

— Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando? — reclamo la pelirroja con una mirada molesta. Volvió su atención a su amiga, pidiendo disculpas en silencio. — ¿Has hablado con Nott? —

Apretó la mandíbula y suspiro profundo. Habían pasado 3 días desde aquella tarde en que se había enterado de que Theodore Nott se casaría. Esa tarde había optado por la indiferencia, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa y una felicitación. Le había dolido hasta el alma, pero no había opción de humillarse haciendo un escándalo.

— No tengo nada que hablar con él — sentencio finalmente entrando en el comedor.

— Vamos Hermione, tienen que hablar en algún momento — la pelirroja la obligo a detenerse antes de tomar asiento.

— Ya te dije, no tengo nada que hablar con él, se va a casar, punto final

— Si, pero ustedes se aman — sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho. Claro que lo amaba, y podía jurar que cuando Theo se lo había dicho, era verdad. Pero él había tomado una decisión. Se casaría, y contra eso ella no haría nada.

— Tú amas a Harry y a Zabini, y no has hecho nada — sabía que era un golpe bajo. Retomo el paso hasta tomar asiento en la punta de la mesa.

Con fastidio tomo un tazón con algo de cereal y leche. No tenía apetito. Ginny se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar, con el ceño fruncido, mirándola como si quisiera matarla. No la culpaba, había sido una mala amiga con ese comentario. Pero no se retractó. Comió en silencio y espero que la pelirroja tomara asiento.

— No sé cómo sigo siendo tu amiga —

Sonrió ante el comentario, sabiendo que significaba una tregua. Tenso su cuerpo cuando entro Malfoy acompañado de una muchacha de sexto que no recordaba. ¿Por qué nunca recordaba a nadie? Eso le recordó que Malfoy le debía una conversación. Pero la había estado evitando y cada vez que se lo encontraba estaba acompañado. Necesitaba saber lo que él sabia.

Se quedo mirando a la pareja parada en la entrada, mientras estos se susurraban cosas al oído, y la muchacha reía como una estúpida. Sentía un ardor bullir desde su estómago, mientras su mano apretaba con demasiada fuerza la cuchara. El rubio la tocaba con tanta confianza, desde la cintura hasta la parte baja de la espalda, casi llegando a su trasero. Que poco respeto tenía por los niños que estaban desayunando.

— Deja de mirarlo — se sobresaltó y miro a Ginny confundida. — No entiendo que es lo que tienen ustedes. —

¿Qué podía decir? Ni ella entendía lo que tenía con Malfoy. O lo que había tenido. Porque parecía ser que Malfoy había perdido todo interés en ella desde la tarde en que Theo se había confesado. Cada hora que pasaba, estaba más segura que había sido un juego para ambos. Bueno, ella también podía jugar. Y tal como al comienzo, Malfoy le podría servir muy bien para olvidarse de Theo. Solo tenía que recordar no mezclar los sentimientos.

— No tenemos nada, solo pasamos el rato —

Con ese pensamiento presente, se puso de pie, y bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga, camino hasta el rubio que aún se toqueteaba con la pelinegra. Lo hizo con paso seguro, sabiendo que decir y como decirlo para ganarse la atención de Malfoy. Pero cuando estuvo cerca, y lo vio besar a la chiquilla, toda su seguridad se derrumbó. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, considerando seriamente lanzarle una imperdonable.

— Malfoy — ladro furiosa.

El aludido se separó de la chica, que de paso la asesino con la mirada, y le dedico una irónica sonrisa. ¿Por qué le sonreía? Maldito engreído. Se cruzo de brazos, esperando que despachara a su entretención de turno, pero parecía no tener intención. Por el contrario, la sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, provocándole unas ganas de golpearlos a ambos. "Recuerda Hermione, solo diversión"

— Necesitamos hablar —

— Estoy ocupado, ¿no ves? — hizo rechinar los dientes, gesto que sus padres habrían reprobado. Pero es que la estaba sacando de quicio.

— Tenemos una conversación pendiente — hablo apenas modulando. Solo prestaba atención al rubio, que le sonreía con suficiencia, sabiéndose importante. Como lo detestaba.

— Ya te dijo que esta… —

— Tú te callas — no solía ser tan hosca, pero esa niñata no era nadie para decirle que hacer o que no hacer. La muchacha iba a reprocharle, pero el rubio la detuvo.

— Que agresiva Granger — amplio su sonrisa y la recorrió con la mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, poniéndole los nervios de punta. — Me gusta —

Se sonrojo violentamente, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. Alzo las cejas, y comenzó a chocar su zapato con insistencia contra el frio piso de piedra. La chica estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, con el rostro rojo y una expresión agresiva. Le estaba arruinando su mañana con Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Y? —

— Bien, vamos — cuando iba a replicar algo, Draco miro a la chica y le sonrió aburrido — Bien cariño, cosas mucho más importantes e interesantes que hacer. —

— Pero…—

— Nada, adiós —

Sorprendida por el actuar del rubio, sintió algo de lastima por la joven, pero se repitió en su cabeza que ella era la estúpida que quería ser tratada así solo por un par de horas con él. Cuando empezó a caminar, lo siguió en silencio. Lanzo una última mirada a Ginny, la que le sonreía pícaramente y agitaba el pergamino al aire.

Se detuvieron un par de pasos fuera del comedor. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, afirmándose en una de las paredes, mientras ella lo observaba detenidamente. Estaba herida. Le dolía lo que Theo había hecho con ella y sabía que, si se acostaba con Malfoy ahora, seria por puro resentimiento. Pero tenía su orgullo destruido, y no hay nada peor que un orgullo destruido.

— Bien, dispara —

— ¿Qué sabes de mi accidente? —

Se le erizo la piel cuando el rubio sonrió tan ampliamente. Sus ojos brillaron para luego oscurecerse hasta el punto de parecer dos pozos de plata fundida. — No creerás que será gratis —

Se mordió el labio y se acercó un paso a él. Su sonrisa se ensancho más de ser posible, y en un rápido movimiento, la atrajo por la cintura, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Un poco más y lo besaría. — ¿Y cuál es tu precio? — su voz se había enronquecido, y estaba segura de que había sonado como un suave ronroneo.

— Creo que lo sabes —

Rompió la distancia y la beso con aquella pasión que solo podía experimentar con Draco Malfoy. No pidió permiso para introducirse en su boca, acariciando con su lengua cada recodo, enroscándose con la suya propia, volviéndola completamente loca. Literalmente le estaba comiendo la boca. Y que bien se sentía.

A duras penas llegaron hasta un aula vacía. No había tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto. Había tomado su decisión y la seguiría hasta el final. Aprovecharía con Malfoy cuanto pudiese, hasta que uno de los dos terminara aburrido.

Se besaron apasionadamente, enfrentándose con fuerza para someter al otro. Sin tiempo que perder y sin separarse, comenzaron a deshacerse de sus ropas. Malfoy le quito en un pestañeo el chaleco que llevaba, mientras ella en el mismo tiempo desabrochaba todos los botones de su camisa. Le siguieron los pantalones y cuando se vieron solo en ropa interior, el deseo solo se incrementó. Lo habían hecho muchas veces ya, pero siempre podía deleitarse viéndolo. Se relamió los labios, y con una confianza y desvergüenza que no sabía que tenía, se quitó el sujetador, bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de Malfoy.

Se sentía atrevida. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de saberse deseada. Y viendo la expresión de Malfoy, solo podía hacer más para alargarla todo el tiempo posible.

…

Entro al cuarto entrada la noche. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, había sido un día magnifico. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero había disfrutado cada momento con aquella castaña. No podía creer todo lo que habían hecho, a todo lo que ella se había atrevido. Le costaba verla ahora, seria y correcta por los pasillos, sabiendo que la verdad era todo lo opuesto. Era intrépida y sensual, no se podría haber imaginado que le gustara todo lo que a él le encantaba del sexo. Era sucia, y eso lo volvía loco.

Se lanzo sobre la cama y rememoro cada beso, cada caricia, cada segundo que estuvo en ella, cada orgasmo… solía aburrirse rápido de las mujeres porque para ellas siempre era demasiado agresivo y demandante, pero con ella… con ella podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Y así mismo, ella lograba dominarlo como nadie había hecho, sometiéndolo hasta que sentía que perdía la cordura.

Si no fuera Granger, sería la mujer perfecta…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Se sentó en la cama y observo al iracundo castaño que lo apuntaba con la varita. Parecía que de sus ojos salían llamas de fuego y la mano le temblaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —

Se puso de pie y lo enfrento. Sabía lo que había hecho, pero había sido parte del trato con Granger. Era lo mínimo que merecía después de haberle dado un día redondo. — Le dije la verdad —

— ¡Por qué! —

Bajo la varita y comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco. Se agarraba del cabello y jalaba con desesperación. Tenía una expresión que daba lastima. Algo en su interior comenzó a hervir. Theo jamás dejaría a Granger. Jamás la dejaría ser solo para él.

— Era lo que se merecía, tenías que hacerlo en algún momento — apretó los puños con furia cuando vio que su mejor amigo comenzaba a llorar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? — No seas marica, de todos modos, ya no quería nada contigo —

— Claro — azul y gris se enfrentaron con el dolor impregnado en cada uno. — No resulta nada conveniente para ti, ¿no? —

— ¿Crees que necesito desprestigiarte más de lo que has hecho por ti mismo? Granger te odia, asúmelo —

— ¿Y crees que se enamorara de ti? No eres más que la forma que tiene de olvidarse de mí, porque a mí… - se acercó un par de pasos hasta que estuvieron a solo centímetros de distancia — A mí me ama, me ama como jamás te podrá amar a ti —

No supo porque le dolieron sus palabras. ¿Acaso creía que Granger no podía enamorarse de él? Era guapo, inteligente y millonario, cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él. De hecho, todas las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de él. ¿Por qué Granger no podría? ¿Y por qué le importaba si podía o no? Él no la quería enamorada, solo la quería dispuesta.

— Claro que no, podría amarme incluso más — fueron palabras que salieron sin pasar por un filtro primero. Salieron como un vomito verbal. Theo había apretado la mandíbula al punto en que sus dientes sonaron fuerte.

Ambos respiraban agitados, sus rostros rojos y la furia brotando de sus ojos como lava ardiente. Estaban conteniéndose para no molerse a golpes como habían hecho semanas atrás. Les costaba, pero sabían que ya no era un tema de golpes, era el orgullo que estaba en juego. Theo por no querer que Hermione se enamorara de alguien más, y Draco por no querer darle la razón a Theo.

— Ella jamás se enamoraría de una persona tan vil y cruel como tú —

— Repítelo muchas veces, quizás terminas creyéndolo — no quería que Granger se enamorara de él. No quería tenerla solo para él por siempre. No quería verla sonreír solo por él, ni escuchar de sus labios que lo amaba. No quería ver sus ojos brillar al verlo. No quería… ¿o sí?

De pronto se sintió ahogado. Una angustia y desesperación se apodero de él. Se dio media vuelta, alejándose de su amigo, ocultando la verdad que poco a poco iba brotando de su interior. ¿Tenía sentimientos por ella? ¿Realmente sería tan malo verla enamorada? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que no, que podría ser lo mejor que le podría pasar. No, no, no… simplemente no podía haberse enredado en las mismas redes que Theo había caído. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer?

— Aléjate de ella, no necesita sufrir más de lo que…

— De lo que tú la hiciste sufrir — termino con un jadeo doloroso. Le palpitaba el corazón con demasiada fuerza, sorprendiéndolo. Jamás había sentido este latido contra el pecho, retumbando en los oídos. Ni había sentido que apenas podía respirar, de solo pensar en ella. Merlín, ella solo estaba olvidándose de Theo.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, sabiendo que Theo había abandonado la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Tenía sentimientos por Granger. Y ella solo estaba olvidándose de su mejor amigo. Ella lo estaba utilizando. Sintió que un miedo doloroso se apoderaba de él. ¿Podría ser él quien terminara sufriendo por ella? No, él era un Malfoy, no sufría por amor.

Necesitaba alejarse de ella. No necesitaba volver a acostarse con ella, ni a hablar con ella, ni nada. Simplemente debía ignorarla y volver a la misma rutina de antes. Insultarla y hacerla sentir inferior. Era lo que necesitaba para sacarla de su cabeza, y lograr impedir que se albergara en su corazón.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a la razón de sus pesadillas. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Traía en su mano una botella de whisky. ¿Whisky? Sonreía suavemente, y sus mejillas estaban de un exquisito color carmesí. De solo verla se le acelero el corazón y quiso lanzarse sobre ella, besarla, quitarle la ropa, recostarla en la cama y… ¿sonaba muy descabellado "hacerle el amor"? Por la mismísima mierda, estaba perdido.

— Te quería agradecer, por decirme la verdad — cerró la puerta y avanzo con paso decidido hacia él. Ahora es cuando necesitaba poner la barrera.

— Era el trato, tú te dejabas follar y yo te decía la verdad — noto que se incomodaba con las palabras y su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente. No quería ser así de cruel, pero necesitaba alejarla.

— ¿Te apetece un trago? — intento volver a sonreír y a hablar con seguridad, pero el temblor de su voz no pasó desapercibido para él. Estaba siendo un imbécil.

— Granger — se puso de pie, dando vuelta en la habitación, hasta encontrarse a una distancia prudente de ella. No podía acercarse, sino todo su plan se iría al carajo. — Que hayamos follado como animales, no te da derecho a aparecerte en mi habitación de esta manera — se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta cuando la vio palidecer y retroceder unos pasos.

— No es necesario que seas grosero — podía asegurar que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Respiro profundo, obligándose a hablar como si nada importara.

— Mira, si tienes ganas de follar, puedes ir y buscar a Nott, o a cualquier otro, yo ya me aburrí —

Se sorprendió cuando ella avanzo rápido hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo, que de forma automática reacciono a su aroma y a su cercanía. Trago con dificultad. Tenía que alejarse sino no podría escapar de ella. Sabía lo que vendría, pero no la detuvo. Se merecía la bofetada que le dio. Incluso se habría merecido otra, estaba siendo un patán sin alma y sin corazón.

— Puedes irte a la mismísima mierda Malfoy —

Dio media vuelta y en dos grandes pasos salió de la habitación. Cuando se vio solo, boto el aire con fuerza, tratando de sacar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba confundido. Tenía un montón de sensaciones en su pecho y otro sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza. Granger le estaba poniendo el mundo de cabeza.

Sabía que se había excedido. Sobre todo, hablando de Theo. Menos cuando esa misma tarde se había enterado de la verdad sobre su accidente, y lo que había pasado después de este. Era un verdadero imbécil, y un cobarde. Un completo cobarde.

* * *

 **Bueno... espero que les haya gustado jeje aun no sabemos bien del accidente de Mione, pero en el otro cap lo sabremos y por supuesto ya ha llegado el momento de empezar las actividades de aniversario, donde nuestros protagonistas se veran mucho mas unidos jeje!**

 **Draco... bueno, es Draco jeje le aterra que se pueda enamorar, considerando que ella sigue enamorada de Theo... pobrecito, no quiere que le rompan el corazon. Amo a Draco, se los he dicho?! jeje**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, su review y añadirnos a todo es el alimento de mi imaginacion y mi felicidad jeje! Nos vemos para el proximo capitulo!**


	9. Una asquerosa ensalada de pensamientos

**Hola otra vez. Si, lo se, no tengo perdon en esta vida para todo lo que he tardado. La verdad es que entre que estuve con un bloqueo, mi computador se echo a perder... Fue lo peor de mi vida, recien ahora tengo uno de nuevo, gracias a mi novio jeje, pero cuando quise volver a escribir me costo una eternidad. Para peor mi tiempo es minimo, y se que me sigo justificando... de verdad les pido disculpas a todos, me siento fatal porque hasta yo odio cuando los autores se demoran siglos en actualizar :(**

 **Fuera de eso, les cuento que aun me costo escribir este capitulo. Se que quizas a algunos no les guste, pero es como me imagino el amor adolescente, al menos es como yo vivi el amor adolescente jaja les adelantare que sabremos al fin algo del accidente y en este cap se dara un pincelazo del aniversario, que ya estoy dispuesta a profundizar un poco en el siguiente.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por todos los reviews, followers y favorites, y tambien a todos aquellos que se pasan de incognitos jeje son todos importantes y amados por mi!**

 **Sin mas demoras... A LEER!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Una asquerosa ensalada de pensamientos.**

Podría observar el lago por una vida entera. Esta época del año era su favorita, con sus aguas medio congeladas lograba engañar a cualquiera. No quisieras tratar de caminar sobre el hielo delgado, podrías caer profundo en sus aguas. Que irónico que era casi como se sentía. Había caminado por el filo del hielo de Malfoy, y ahora sentía que estaba cayendo y ahogándose.

Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Le molestaba la confusión que no la dejaba dormir. Solo tenia una cosa clara en su cabeza. Theodore Nott era la razón de todos sus problemas.

Si no hubiese empezado algo con él, Malfoy jamás se habría sentido tentado a tenerla. Y ahora no tendría una ensalada de pensamientos y emociones en su cabeza. Sabía que Malfoy estaba jugando, como ella debería haber hecho, pero como una adolescente estúpida, había mezclado las cosas. Jamás debió haber cedido a sus bajos instintos.

No es que estuviese enamorada de Malfoy ni mucho menos. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de estar enamorada de Theo. Probablemente estuviera en una etapa de _non-enamoramiento_. Pero sí que le había dolido el rechazo del rubio. Pensaba que ambos se habían divertido. Estaba segura de que se lo había echado al bolsillo y ahora podría tenerlo cuando quisiera. Pero como siempre, Malfoy había cambiado la balanza a su favor. Y ahora era ella quien estaba en su bolsillo, esperando que decidiera sacarla a jugar con él.

¿Cuán patética sonaba?

Se apretó un poco mas el abrigo y subió la bufanda hasta cubrirse la nariz. Dejo sus manos caer sobre su regazo, moviéndolas con nerviosismo.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de esto. Había decidido darle la oportunidad de hablar a Theo. Lo escucharía y luego cerraría ese libro. Este seria su forma de dejarlo atrás. Aunque ya estaba dudando. ¿Y si lograba convencerla? Theo tenía una capacidad de confundirla con sus palabras, que la asustaba. Tenia que mantenerse fuerte. Era lo único que tenía claro.

Los pasos a su espalda la pusieron alerta. Cerro los ojos y espero. Un latido doloroso y el ya estaba sentado a su lado. Aguanto la respiración y espero. Escucho como se aclaraba la garganta y se acercaba un centímetro más. Boto el aire con pesadez y se alejó un centímetro _y medio_.

\- Hermione – obligo a su cuerpo a controlarse. El solo escucharlo hablar le alteraba lo mas profundo. Tenia la seguridad que siempre amaría a Theodore Nott, pero eso era algo que él no tenía por qué saber.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir, y déjame en paz – respondió abriendo los ojos. Decidió mantener la vista clavada en el oscuro lago. El invierno estaba haciendo su trabajo. El frio y la oscuridad se apoderaban de los días.

Lo escucho suspirar y lo sintió temblar. ¿Seria el frio o el miedo? – Lo siento, por todo –

Escuchar esas palabras dolió mucho más de lo que imagino. Las había dicho mucho últimamente, pero ahora tenían ese matiz de culpa, dolor y tristeza suficiente para clavarse en su corazón. Y no podía permitirse sentir nada por él. – Esta bien –

\- No, no está bien – se permitió mirarlo. Y como siempre, podría haberla golpeado en el estomago y el impacto habría sido menor. – Te he mentido tanto, que ya ni se que es verdad o que es mentira –

Sintió el clásico nudo en la garganta y como le ardían los ojos. No quería llorar. No podía llorar frente a él. No podía verla así de destruida. – Si, lo hiciste – su voz sonaba mas ronca que de costumbre, y era solo por la necesidad de dejar llevar ese maldito nudo.

\- Debí decirte sobre Eva, antes de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, pero…-

\- ¿Qué? Sabías que, si me decías que estabas comprometido, jamás siquiera te habría mirado de otra forma – lo había logrado. La había hecho llorar una vez más. Las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse como un rio en pleno invierno.

\- No, no es eso – le quemaba la intensidad con que la miraba. Pero no cedería. No desvió la mirada ni oculto sus lágrimas. Si quería ver lo que había logrado, que lo viera al completo. Podía ver en su expresión confusa, que no sabia que hacer con ella. – No asumí jamás este compromiso. Simplemente fue una decisión que mi padre tomo –

\- ¿Así que eres tan pendejo que tu padre toma las decisiones por ti? Si, claro –

\- Es todo negocios, por eso no me lo tome en serio. Pero Eva no podría asumir que yo estuviera con alguien más –

Podía notar como la tristeza se iba mezclando con la rabia. Estaba justificándose de la peor forma. – ¿Qué mujer querría compartir a su novio? Ninguna, lo ame o no –

\- Si, pero…

\- Mira, lo que hizo la hermana de Eva fue lo que haría cualquier persona, quizás no tan agresivamente, pero solo estaba defendiendo lo que era de su hermana – alzo las manos y se limpio el rostro. Su voz había sonado un poco amortiguada por la bufanda, pero ahora que la había bajado, podría impregnar en cada una de sus palabras el dolor y la furia que sentía. – Lo que tu hiciste fue seguir cubriendo tus mentiras con más mentiras –

\- Quería protegerte –

Lanzo una falsa carcajada al aire. Aunque si les encontraba cierto humor a sus palabras. Si no estuviera tan rota, podría haber reído de verdad – Querías protegerte a ti mismo, y a tus mentiras –

\- No…

\- ¡Basta! – ya no podía oír más. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie bajo la atónita mirada del ojiazul. Desde su altura se permitió observarlo un minuto antes de dar la vuelta y olvidarse de él.

Entendía porque se había enamorado de él. Con su rostro perfecto, sus ojos azules y su aspecto medio despreocupado, era caballero, inteligente y divertido. Lejos de sus mentiras, podría haber sido perfecto. Dejo a su mente recordar aquel primer beso en la sala de prefectos. O aquella noche en que dejo que la hiciera mujer. Las lagrimas brotaron sin piedad. Un hipido salió de lo profundo de su alma.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando se puso de pie y quedo frente a ella, separados por pocos centímetros. Sin previo aviso la abrazo. Con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar. O quizás no podía respirar y llorar al mismo tiempo. Enterró el rostro en su pecho y lloro como una pequeña niña. Dejo que la consolara y absorbiera toda su energía.

\- ¿Por qué…? – no pudo completar la frase, pero estaba segura de que el entendería.

\- No tenía intención de quererte. Todo empezó como un juego – sus manos buscaron sostén, aferrándose a su abrigo. No era capaz de alzar el rostro, solo quería llenarse un poco mas de su aroma y de la fuerza con que sus brazos la sostenían. – Pero después te conocí y me desarmaste –

La obligó a alejarse un poco para así poder mirarla directo a los ojos. Su intensidad quemaba en lo mas profundo. Sentía su sangre espesa y como su corazón sonaba tronador en sus oídos. – Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, ya era demasiado tarde. Quise dejarte ir aquella mañana, pero estabas tan dentro de mi… -

Se estremeció cuando sus manos abandonaron su espalda para así poder limpiar sus mejillas mojadas. – Y después vino Draco y… no podía aceptar que me estabas dejando, que te estabas olvidando de mi como yo no podía –

\- Eso es ser egoísta – las palabras salían mezcladas con hipidos. Se sentía como si tuviera 5 de nuevo, y su padre la hubiese regañado y luego abrazado. Eran sentimientos muy diferentes.

\- Lo sé, pero después vino lo del accidente, y no quería que supieras la verdad así, quería que lo supieras por mi… -

\- ¿Y lo único…? –

\- Si, fue la única estúpida idea. Creí que, si no recordabas a la chica, no hablarías con ella y ella no diría porque lo hizo. Era un plan brillante – podría haber reído, de no ser por lo cruel del momento.

Puso sus manos en su pecho y lo alejo suavemente. Su cercanía comenzaba a nublar su sentido. – Me lanzaste un _obliviate_ mientras estaba inconsciente producto de una contusión. Pudiste dejarme sin un maldito recuerdo de mi vida, o incluso haberme matado – estaba exagerando, pero necesitaba que entendiera lo que había hecho.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Cuando Malfoy se lo había dicho, creyó que estaba bromeando, o quizás desprestigiando a Theo. Pero cuando lo había enfrentado esa noche, y el fue incapaz de negarlo, todo su mundo se derrumbo a sus pies.

Su necesidad de mentir había sido tan fuerte que había preferido hechizarla. Todo para ocultar su noviazgo, su futuro matrimonio y por proteger a quien seria su cuñada en un par de días.

\- Se que lo que hice fue estúpido, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento –

\- Mira, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir, ahora por favor… -

\- No volveré a molestarte, puedes estar segura. Solo… - se acerco hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cintura. Sentía el calor de su pecho contra su espalda. Cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento. Esto era lo que habría querido por mucho tiempo, incluso para toda su vida. Sentirlo así, protegiéndola, amándola…

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme nada – respondió recostando su cabeza contra su cuerpo. No quería que la dejara. No quería dejar de sentir su calor. Merlín, esto dolía como un millón de quemaduras.

\- Necesito que me perdones, y que sepas algo –

Abrió los ojos, se separó de él y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo. - ¿Alguna otra mentira? – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a bullir en su centro.

\- No mía al menos – ahora estaba intrigada. Expreso su confusión alzando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos. La sonrisa que el esbozo le calentó solo un poco el corazón. – No dejes que Malfoy te aleje –

Bien, esto no tenia sentido alguno. - ¿De que hablas? –

\- Se que pondrá una barrera entre tu y el, pero solo no lo dejes – movió la cabeza insegura de que decir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y espero a que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. – Se que entiendes, solo que no quieres asumirlo. No te diré más, porque ya es bastante doloroso dejarte ir, dejar que te enamores de alguien mas y mucho mas lanzarte a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, así que no me pidas más, es todo lo que puedo darte –

Por instinto quiso retroceder cuando el se acerco demasiado. El beso que le dio sobre la frente podría haber sido el beso cargado de mas amor que le habían dado en su vida. Cerro los ojos y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran sin restricción. Este era su adiós. Era su final. El la estaba dejando ir. Y esta vez seria para siempre.

Sin abrir los ojos, alejo su cabeza y la inclino solo un poco. Cuando el roce de sus labios la golpeo, dejo escapar todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. – Gracias por todo lo que no fue mentira – susurro contra su boca. Presiono un dulce y salado beso. Dejo todo en aquel pequeño contacto.

* * *

Tenia una asquerosa ensalada en su cabeza. Theo había dicho muchas cosas esa tarde. Pero de todo lo que había salido por su boca, lo que mas daba vueltas en su cabeza era lo que había dicho sobre Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que hacia con esa información?

No dejarlo poner una barrera entre ambos. Difícil, porque Malfoy podía ser muy hiriente cuando quería, y eso la alejaba kilómetros de él. Incluso ella misma pondría esa barrera entre ambos.

Se lanzo sobre la cama sin quitarse el abrigo ni las botas. Su energía se había drenado por completo. Observo fijo el techo, esperando que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

Su mente comenzó a divagar. Escuchaba una y otra vez las palabras de Theo. No quería sufrir de nuevo, y buscar a Malfoy era sinónimo de sufrir. Y no de la clase de _sufrir por amor_. Su autoestima sufría golpes dolorosos cada vez que el se acercaba demasiado. Su orgullo sufría. Su inteligencia sufría. Su sangre incluso sufría con él. Todo menos su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, ahogando un grito de frustración. ¿Qué estaba mal con Theo? De pronto esta decidido a lanzarla a los brazos de aquel rubio arrogante. Es ridículo.

Definitivamente dejaría que esa barrera creciera tan alto como fuese posible.

* * *

Perfecto. Los días habían pasado de maravilla. Nada de Granger ni confusiones.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Estaba como un drogadicto en rehabilitación, con síndrome de abstinencia. Pasaba las noches soñando con ella, y en el día apenas podía dejar de pensarla. ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo esa mujer? De seguro le había dado un filtro de amor.

Claro que no. Si lo hubiese hecho, la habría tenido pegada a su lado día y noche. Además, con lo años de acoso había aprendido a diferenciar los olores de todos los filtros. No había forma de que le hubiese dado un filtro.

Entonces, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Porque no había otra explicación. Había salido con otras chicas. Y por salir, no solo se refería a sexo. Había decidido conocerlas un poco mejor. Había invitado a una que otra a dar un paseo a Hogsmade, e incluso a una de ellas la había invitado a la boda de Theo. Si, Theodore Nott ahora era un hombre infelizmente casado.

Había sido todo lúgubre. Parecía más un funeral que una boda. Los únicos felices habían sido los padres de la novia. Incluso ella parecía querer morir antes que casarse. Pero es que casarse con alguien que sabes ama a otra persona, te arrebata todas las ilusiones. ¿Cómo luchas contra el recuerdo de otra? Es imposible.

Había sentido lastima por Theo. Aunque su relación no estaba en los mejores términos, seguían siendo amigos. Deseaba haber podido salvarlo de aquel inminente desastre, pero no había nada que hacer. El viejo Nott estaba decidido a recibir todo ese dinero a cambio de la felicidad de su hijo. Ahora era claramente uno de los magos mas acaudalados de toda Europa. A costa de la felicidad de su hijo.

Agradecía a Salazar que sus padres hubiesen entendido su postura. Agradecía que la guerra los hubiese cambiado tanto como para priorizar la felicidad de su hijo. Por eso él no tenía un contrato de matrimonio a cuesta. Lo haría cuando y con quien quisiera. Aun si era una hija de muggles. Incluso si era la mejor amiga de Potter.

Maldijo a su cabeza por llevarlo nuevamente hasta ella. No importa cuanto hiciese, siempre estaba ahí, como un maldito dolor en el culo.

Pero es que verla entrando vestida de vampiresa le había colapsado la mente. Maldita sea.

Su cabello ahora negro como la noche caía liso por su espalda. Su piel había aclarado varios tonos y sus ojos los había cambiado por unos grises, casi como los suyos. Sus labios eran una perdición. Rojo sangre, sedientos de que alguien los devorara. Y el estaba a punto de actuar como un hombre de las cavernas, lanzándola sobre su hombro y llevándola a su cueva para follarla hasta perder el sentido.

\- Draco – su nombre acompañado de una risita le recordaron que no estaba solo. Astoria estaba sentada a su lado, con su cabello rubio y perfecto, con aquel vestido blanco y vaporoso, que lograba traslucir parte de su figura, era el sueño húmedo de cualquiera. Pero el suyo llevaba un atuendo de cuero negro que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

Una ola de celos lo envolvió cuando unos cuantos idiotas se acercaron a ella. El sabía perfecto que bajo la ropa había curvas del infierno, pero ahora no había nada que escondiera su cuerpo. Todos estaban viendo lo perfecta que era. Y lo estaba matando.

\- Disculpa –

Se puso de pie y avanzo los pocos metros que los separaban. Cuando la alcanzo, el aroma que la rodeaba lo golpeo con fuerza. ¿Menta? ¿Frutos rojos? ¿Chocolate? Era una mezcla extraña, que estaba seguro había olido antes.

\- Granger – gruño. Fulmino a cada uno de los alumnos que la rodeaban, alejándolos como un animal marcando su territorio. Solo le faltaba orinar encima de ella. Eso era asqueroso. – Te…-

No pudo continuar. Diablos, el olor era demasiado fuerte. Estaba mareándolo, pero en el buen sentido. Sus sentidos se sentían adormecidos. Quería acurrucarse sobre su regazo y dejar que le acariciara hasta dormirse. Se sentía empalagoso. La boca le hormigueaba y las manos le sudaban. No podía hablar y apenas respiraba.

\- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto ella. Su voz era increíblemente sensual. ¿Siempre había sido así de sensual? Era como un ronroneo en su oído. Uno que terminaba alojándose en la zona sur de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que tenía una erección, justo en medio del gran comedor. Pero ¿a quién demonios le importaba?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los labios rojos, ansioso de besarlos. Quería devorarla hasta que ya no supiera su nombre. Se lamio los labios y fue su perdición. Se acerco aún más, tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella se sobresaltaba con una risita coqueta.

Sin miramientos, sin importarle nada ni nadie, la beso como si no hubiese un mañana. Y era el paraíso. Sus labios dulces, la forma en que su lengua se abría paso hasta la suave de ella lo llevo al límite. No hubo resistencia de su parte, simplemente abrió su boca y le dio la bienvenida con un movimiento que hizo que sus neuronas se frieran. Sus delicadas manos se aferraron a su cuello, y sus dedos acariciaron con pereza su nuca.

Estaba muriendo. De eso estaba seguro. Su corazón se había detenido. O quizás solo latía demasiado rápido. Su respiración era irregular. Su cuerpo gritaba por más. Necesitaba todo ella. Pero algo le decía que no era el momento. Sabía que no debía hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué no podía tomarla aquí y ahora? Era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Y por la forma en que ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo, refregándose con ansia, deseaba lo mismo.

Escuchaba murmullos, gargantas aclarándose y algunas risitas. Pero no había conexión en su cerebro que le permitiera entender nada mas que la forma en que ella lo besaba hambrienta. Tanto o más que él.

\- ¡Draco! –

Alguien los obligo a separarse. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a separarlo de ella? Nadie entendía que la necesitaba para vivir. Lo obligaron a caminar lejos de ella. Intento resistirse, pero cuanto más se alejaba, más notorio se volvía el mundo a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios miraban?

Cerro los ojos confundido. Estaba mareado, en cualquier momento caería desmayado. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? – Draco, mírame –

Abrió los ojos, sin poder enfocar demasiado en la chica frente a él. Pansy. - ¿Qué…? –

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – tomo asiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía controlar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón ni su respiración. Una parte de si quería volver corriendo hasta ella, pero la otra le decía que no moviera un dedo. – Draco –

\- No sé – abrió los ojos cuando sintió que nada más daría vueltas a su alrededor. La buscó entre la multitud. Estaba sentada con la pequeña Weasley y Potter. Parecía tan desorientada como él. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, todo su cuerpo salto de emoción. Esbozo una sonrisa y se sintió como el cielo cuando la vio corresponderle.

\- Lo sabía – volvió su atención a su mejor amiga, que de forma muy misteriosa sonreía.

\- ¿Qué sabias? – por fin se sentía dueño de si mismo otra vez. Lo que había pasado ahí en medio del salón había sido una locura. ¿Cómo explicaba que había besado, mejor dicho, devorado, a Granger? La sonrisa traviesa de su amiga le encendió las alarmas. Si Pansy había tenido algo que ver con esto, la mataría. - ¿Qué hiciste? –

Rio y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. – Lo siento, es que tenias que dar el salto –

\- ¿Qué demonios significa eso? – la furia comenzaba a asentarse en su estómago, y no quería explotar con su mejor amiga. Esperaba que no hubiese hecho lo que creía.

\- Bueno, con Ginny creíamos que ustedes tenían algo más que sexo – entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a ella un poco más. Pudo ver la vacilación en su sonrisa y algo de miedo en sus ojos – Bueno, tu nunca sales con chicas, así que cuando empezaste a interesarte en ellas, supe que algo andaba mal – tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, calmando las ganas de asfixiarla.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto apretando los dientes.

\- Le dimos a Hermione un perfume, que se activa cuando estas cerca de quien te gusta, o más que gustar en su caso – bien, definitivamente iba a matarla. Y luego seguiría la pequeña comadreja.

\- ¿Perfume? ¿Por qué me afecto a mí? – respiraciones lentas y profundas. No quería oír lo que seguía, porque sabia la respuesta.

\- Pues, se activa en ambos sentidos – su sonrisa se amplió. Pero murió lentamente al ver su expresión. Estaba furioso. Nadie tenia derecho a forzarlo a nada, menos a reconocer sus sentimientos por Granger. Si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho, habría sido por su cuenta y en privado. – Draco, solo lo hice porque me preocupo por ti –

\- Cállate, una palabra más y te corto la lengua – se puso de pie y avanzo a la salida del salón. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Granger hacia lo mismo. Se veía igual de molesta que él, incluso más.

El comedor, ahora desierto de mesas y lleno de estudiantes, se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, cuando se encontraron justo en la puerta. Se miraron un segundo y salieron tomando caminos separados.

Tomaría venganza de quien era su mejor amiga, y disfrutaría de la muerte lenta y dolorosa de la pequeña comadreja. Todo había terminado en un maldito desastre por su culpa. Ahora todo el maldito castillo sabia de sus sentimientos por Granger. Porque claro estaba que él no iba besando a ninguna chica en público, menos tan apasionadamente.

Ahora, si veía el otro lado de todo esto, según lo que dijo Pansy, Granger si se sentía más que atraída por él. No pudo evitar la sonrisa boba. Le gustaba, al menos eso era algo. Quizás Pansy no estaba tan equivocada, y necesitaba ayuda para dar el salto. Y saber que Granger si sentía algo mas por el era mas que una ayuda para lanzarse al vacío.

* * *

 **Si, bueno ahora pueden lanzarme tomates o decirme que me adoran jaja se que ya habia dado un "cierre" a theo y hermione, pero habia que hacerlo definitivo..**

 **En cuanto a Draco, si, esta loco por Hermione, pero obvio que no lo aceptaria de faciles, por eso Pansy querida tuvo que intervenir. Queria acelerar este proceso un poco, ya quiero mi Dramione, como muchos de ustedes jaja asi que entenderan que de aqui en mas, solo podria venir la conquista jeje**

 **Y si notaron, Herms andaba disfrazada, lo que nos da una primera pista sobre como sera este aniversario.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y sino, espero que me hagan saber que no fue de su agrado. Para todo eso, ya saben :) REVIEW!**

 **Besos y abrazos a todxs! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que prometo no tardare tanto jeje!**


End file.
